The New Beginning to the End
by impossible-dreams
Summary: Alanna, Lady Knight and Lioness has come back to Tortall early after a year of travel. She was learned and ready for many things...Except for what waited for her. Pairings to be decided
1. Ch 1 In which people are introduced

This is my first story, please be gentle and review!

-MK-

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters or rights! If I did I would be buying a private island in the Carribean with my salary!

represent either change in time/place/character

It was a misty night, and Alanna was tired from a long ride. She reflected on what she had seen in the last year.

After defeating Roger, she immediately talked to the closest people around her and decided to leave until the rumors died down. Jon had ridden with her until they met the Bazhir. (WWHRLAM takes place), however he was called back when his mother took ill. Alanna was not able to return with him, so their relationship was left open.

Since then, she had searched for and found adventure. She trained with the Shang, even traveled as far as the Yamani Islands. She sent letters home and eventually got a contract of some sort that announced that Sir Myles was adopting her as his daughter. She sent them back signed. Last autumn, she had been told to come back to Corus; she would be put on probation to see if she was worthy of knighthood, now that the gossip had died down. She reluctantly agreed, knowing that she had already gained her knighthood, but she still set one her journey back to Corus. On the way she met with the Bazhir and learned techniques from everywhere she went. (A/N- I know that part was crap! That was the recap, so you know what's happening. I might make it into a prologue later.)

It had been more than 2 years since Alanna had been in Corus. She had matured in those years, gotten some of the restlessness out of her system. She grew her hair until it touched the small of her back and learned about meditation and controlling her emotions.

_Much good that's done you_. The voice chimed at the back of her head, and she gave her cat a glare.

"Don't you start now!" She replied.

_Well we're here, what…no welcome party. Oh that's right, someone was too afraid to announce her return._

"Shut it, before I turn you into boots," she glared at her cat.

The cat rolled its eyes, but kept quiet.

The courtyard was filled with luggage, some of it hers.

"Who goes there?" boomed a familiar voice.

"Just a simple soldier!" She replied.

"Show yourself!" The voice boomed again.

She sighed a hopped off Moonlight, and after a protest or two she took Faithful out of his pocket and let him arrange herself on her shoulders.

"I am Alanna of Trebond, also known as the Lioness and …"

"Alan…na!" came the voice, and barreling through the fog came a few familiar figures. Raoul immediately engulfed her, followed by a tentative hug by Gary and some others.

"I do believe you've grown taller Raoul, Gary you've probable gotten smarter…and who are these handsome people that I don't recognize?" She smiled at Douglass and Geoffrey.

"I'd hardly call them handsome…" Sighed Gary, "It's good to see you again!"

"Finally, we were beginning to think you would never come back!" Raoul lectured.

"His Royal pain in the Highness, had been moping around ever since he came back." Gary added.

"Is that the new nickname?" Alanna lifted a single copper eyebrow.

"Mithros no, at least not to his face!" Douglass joked.

"Look at you, I think you've grown, and your hair….!" Raoul looked shocked.

"Give her a couple of months and she'll be gossiping and batting her eyelashes!"

"No! What do you fellows think I am, a girl?" She looked at each of them, challenging them to respond.

"Well, men shall we take our dearest Alanna and our Lioness to her quarters?"

"Since when do I have quarters!"

"Since the King and Queen decided that you were fit to live in court." Gary cleanly ended the conversation.

"Geoff and Doug'll get your bags, you should come with us…" Raoul beckoned her forward.

_See that wasn't so bad…_ Faithful taunted her

_I have a feeling the worst is yet to come_. Alanna knew of something….or rather someone who had yet to know of her arrival.

The oak door to her room was solid enough, but what was inside astonished her. Purple and gold filled her sight. Crushed velvet lined the blankets and silk pillows lay at the head of her bed. The Walls were painted lilac, to match the lilac drapes that framed the large windows. A large armoire and a floor length mirror filled the right corner of her room.

"This is lavish for a simple knight." She said in awe.

"A _Lady_ _Knight_ gets the best of treatment!"

"Why?"

"Well, the queen wants you on her good side." Gary said tentatively.

"Why…?"

"Well, after you left, the queen had some realizations. After…you know..."

"Roger?"

"Well yes, she decided that she must be able to defend herself from anything."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"That's a rather private issue between you and the queen." Gary abruptly ended the conversation.

"Alanna, Gary and I have some things to attend to. We'll se you at dinner."

"Sure…"

"Oh, and you should stop by and visit the royals, you know where they are!"

With that they left, leaving Alanna to straighten her quarters.

"Well, with that taken care of, what should I wear?"

_You complain about being called a girl and yet you act like this_, her cat looked at her with violet eyes.

"Well, I don't know if I should wear a dress, or breeches. I mean, I am a woman now."

_Do you want to flaunt that fact to your friends, potential suitors…or the crown prince?_

"I don't really know." She sighed, pulling a bag onto her bed, "but I might as well try."

With that she pulled an outfit out of her case and started to freshen herself up.

"Jonathan!" Gary called after him.

"Yes?" Jon looked up from his book.

Jon lounged on a bench in his mother's private gardens.

"Jon…there's…umm…"

"Gary, spit it out."

"Well, there's a guest that's come in."

Jon raised his eyebrows, "I know that."

"Really…I mean, come with me."

Jon sighed and got up from the bench tucking his book underneath his arm.

"Anything is better than reading the scintillating information of Tortall's economy."

"Depends on who you ask." Gary smiled, before talking (in detail) about the rise and fall of the economy over the last several years.

Alanna threw several outfits onto her bed. She debated whether or not to wear a dress several times. Then she wondered about the face paints. She still had some from her lesson a long time ago. Even if she did wear breeches, she could wear light makeup? Feeling unsure, Alanna continued the self debate as a knock rang on the door.

"Come in," She called. She was not ready for who opened the door.

"Lady Alanna!" The queen curtsied, and a bow was returned to her.

"Your highness, may I help you?"

"I heard that you had returned, and had decided to see if the rumors were true."

Alanna and Lianne had never been close, but at the moment, she felt a connection with the queen that she hadn't recognized before.

"May I sit?" Lianne asked, the beacon of manners.

"Of course!" Lianne sat on the bedspread, avoiding stray pieces of clothes.

"You might have heard some of the latest rumors. About me wanting…"

"Aid…?"

"Aid…yes. If I may be frank…Lady Knight I would like to learn some of your…"

"Fighting Techniques?"

"Exactly, I am skilled in the way of court, but not the way of courtyard fighting."

"Your majesty, I would be honored to teach you what I know…but are you not afraid of the conservatives thinking this improper."

Lianne waved her hand, "Let them be, if you wish, this will be our little secret. I also know of something I can repay you with.

Alanna shook her head, "I could take no payment for this."

Lianne laughed, "I am not speaking of gold Lioness, something else that you obviously want…" She gestured to the paints and dresses strewn across the room.

Alanna furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry?"

"You will teach me what you know of men, and I will teach you what I know."

Alanna resisted the urge to drop her mouth, "That is very kind of you…"

"Don't argue dear, come to rooms tomorrow and we will begin our lessons. Oh, and bring a dress! Oh, and I'd choose the purple silk dress. Don't go in breeches, it is your return. You want everyone to have their eyes on you. Especially potential suitors…" Lianne nudged her slightly and then slowly rose and left.

Alanna stood there in shock.

_You were just pulled back into the lessons that you detested so much._

"I did not detest them. Besides, I can stay here for now and it wouldn't kill me to learn about the way of women."

_Who are you and what did you to the free sprited Alanna I know?_ With that her cat hopped off the bed and into the hallway.

"Well, now that's that isn't it?" She realized that she was talking to herself. I might as well get dressed for dinner. She decided to wear the purple silk dress anyway, as a measure of good faith. To show her friends she was still the same person, she fastened her weapons to her waist and sighed.

"Now what am I going to do with my hair…"

Review!

-MK


	2. Ch 2 In which people meet and greet

I hope you liked the first chapter! REVIEW!

-Disclaimer-

I don't own the Song of the Lioness series! I'm just a slave to the writings!

-MK!

"Gary, what is wrong with you?" Jon protested rather loudly.

"You look awful Jon, you're hair is messed and your clothes are wrinkled."

"What?"

"Raoul, can I have some help?"

"Be glad to…" Raoul effortlessly held Jon's struggling figure.

"What?" Jon finally stopped struggling.

"Jon, a…very special guest has arrived…ahead of schedule. You need to be in proper form."

"I don't want to be in proper form for another court lady…" Jon sighed.

Raoul carried Jon into the washroom.

"I can wash myself!" He said shocked.

"I know, believe I don't want to wash you with a ten foot…" Raoul muttered.

"Enough, Raoul, thanks for your help!" Gary, ever the mediator, sensed a potential fight.

Jon shooed Gary out of the room.

"Maybe they're right." He thought to himself, getting in the hot water. He had been dark after his return to Tortall. His mother had never returned to full health, Gary and Roger usually had some kind of Imperial Duty and Alanna, the only one that he had spent time with had left. He scrubbed his body, using the nicer smelling soaps.

After he finished, Gary was waiting for him.

"All right…which one do you want?"

"I don't know? Why aren't you giving me one?"

"Jon, we're just trying to be friendly, now pick an outfit."

"Fine…You guys do realize that I am older than 5 and can make my own decisions."

"When you stop acting like a 5 year old, we'll stop treating you like one." Raoul muttered.

"Look, I have an outfit, I will be dressed by dinner, now can I have some peace?"

"Fine by me." Raoul shrugged and left.

"Jon…."

"I understand what you are trying to say Gary, but I need to think, give me some space please?"

"Yes…sure."

Jon was left alone in the room, until he turned, opened the drapes and let the light in.

"Hurry up Alanna!" Gary knocked again.

"Give me a second!"

"Alanna…I'm going to bang this door down in two seconds."

"Into a girl's room? You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Alanna sighed and unbarred the door.

"It's open!" She called.

"Took your time and…wow."

"What?"

"You look…"

"…Feminine?" Raoul supplied.

"Close your mouths…Both of you!" she snapped.

Gary smirked, "My lady, would you give us simple knights the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?"

"Gary…I'm warning you…"

Raoul joined in, "No my lady, us simple men are dazzled by your beauty and femininity. Please, excuse my friend, he was banged on the head as a child!" Gary scowled but continued in the jest.

"Both of you!" Alanna glared at them.

"My lady, you should know that you are the light of this room…" Gary dropped to one knee!

"Enough! Both of you, Gary, I'm not scared to start repeating some of the poetry about Delia's glove and Raoul, don't think I'm above saying some of the things you wrote about Lady Alyssa!" Alanna snapped

"My Lady, the others you mentioned pale in comparison to your beauty."

"I am going to eat now, if you two don't quit this, I'll have to find new company. Don't even think of performing this silliness in public…" she used her warning tone, her purple eyes glinting.

Raoul and Gary laughed as they sauntered down the hallway after her.

"Your Highness!" Alanna made her entrance, bowing to both the king and queen. The King nodded, as the Queen kissed each of her cheeks.

"You listened." She whispered into her ear, smiling.

She then bowed to Jon.

"Lady Alanna." Jon said curtly. His eyes wandered over her body, to the silk dress, and back to the purple eyes that caught his so frequently.

"Prince." She replied.

They shared an awkward moment until Gary pulled her to her seat.

"Not in public, I swear…if I had a coin each time I had to break up situations!"

"Gary, don't even make me start about Lady Cythera…" Alanna muttered.

Gary only smiled pleasantly.

"That's won't affect me, as my lovely _fiancé_ would love to hear about what I had said about her in my boyish years."

"Even what you said about Lady Delia?"

Gary gave her a deadly glare, but shut his mouth.

Dinner was an event, many of the women muttered things about the lady knight, some good, many bad. The men were not able to believe that the Alan of Trebond they knew, was now sitting in front of them, as a woman of grace and charm.

Jon, tried to sneak looks at her. Was she sorry after the break up, did she have another? Was she married now? She was at an age where marriage was common, and Trebond was not a poor fief. Albeit, not the richest, but it had done well over the years. It was slowly rising in power.

"Jon, you'll have to be more subtle than that…" Raoul muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked through the side of his mouth.

"Alanna, it's her first night, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her afterwards."

"My dear bachelor friend, why is it that you are trying to teach me the ways of women?"

"Because my friend, who is also a bachelor, I thought that you need some help. You an Alanna are not on the best of terms. Alanna and I, however are."

Jon sighed and looked at Raoul, "Well, my favorite knight, tell me how…"

Raoul laughed, a deep and hearty rumble, "My prince, you only needed to ask."

That's Chapter 2! REVIEW! (hey that rhymed!)

-MK


	3. Ch 3 In which people learn & teach

Disclaimer- (that said something in a series of invisible dots and dashes…surely you understood!)

-MK

"I must be the most idiotic man in the world!" Raoul was nervous, jittery.

"Raoul, you would be surprised." Alanna sighed, "I have met more idiotic men than you."

"Is that supposed to be comfort, it isn't working." Raoul sighed.

"You're scared, aren't you? Think of it this way, we get to the ball, you find another pretty skirt and leave me alone in the corner."

"Fine, but you owe me."

She patted his cheek, "Don't make me start about what you owe me."

"Are you ready for this?" She asked quietly.

He gulped, but nodded slowly.

"Announcing Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond." The herald called out to the throng of people.

Alanna tried to walk as gracefully as she could with her feet aching.

She sought out certain people in the crowd, Lianne beamed like a proud mother, Gary smiled and nudged Lady Cythera, who gave a polite wave. She spotted Jon, who looked startled that she was on Raoul's arm. She merely smiled prettily and continued on her walk.

"This is going to a long night isn't it." Raoul sighed.

"It is." She smiled at him.

Jon nearly spit out his drink when he saw Alanna.

It was first the surprise of seeing her, he had not known she was coming and for that his cousin had get his ear yelled off later. Second, she wore a dress, a silk dress that looked indigo almost, hints of blue and purple swirled into the cloth. Her hair was pulled up and two tendrils of copper framed her face. She had even worn the slightest amount of makeup. If that was not enough, he noticed who was on her arm…or whose arm she was on.

"Gary…is that?" He asked his cousin who was at his right.

"Raoul or Alanna?"

"So that is Raoul taking Alanna down the stairs." Jon sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Jealousy tinted his thoughts as he looked at Alanna glide down the stairs.

"Where'd she learn to walk like that?"

"Your mother I believe…" Gary smiled.

Jon raised his eyebrows and shot a look at his mother, who merely smiled back.

It was going to be a long night.

Alanna smiled as she saw Raoul being chatted up be a young thing, probably recently released into court. Gary and Cythera were quite comfortable. She watched the swirls of dancing couples and sighed enviously. She then noticed Myles coming towards her, and decisively he sat beside her.

"Reverting back to wall flower?"

"I am not! I'm merely separating myself from the crowd."

He laughed, "Alanna, you could be the belle of the ball. Live while you're still young."

"You happen to have a fiancé and you're telling me to live life?" Myles smiled slightly at the mention of Eleni.

"Yes, my fiancé happens to be very busy."

"With what?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk in detail."

Alanna sighed, "Things are different now aren't they?"

"My dear, we are all getting older. You've matured from Alan the young squire, to a beautiful Alanna who is now missing out on her moment. Go have fun dear."

Alanna smiled at her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"May I interrupt?"

Alanna looked up to see a familiar face.

"I wanted to get a dance in before you were too busy."

She sent a look back at Myles and said, "I'm not busy right now."

"Well, may I have this dance?"

Myles nudged her and she said, "Yes, of course."

The man exchanged a look with Myles who smiled, "Good to see you Sir Myles."

"Remember what I said Alanna." With that Myles disappeared.

The music changed to a slower song.

"So, Alanna, how are you doing….?"

"Fine Jon."

"I just wanted to you know…" Jon's eyes were completely blank and held no emotion.

She raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"Well, I wanted to know where we are right now."

"I don't know, where do you want to be?"

"Alanna, please don't be difficult about this."

"Jon, this is a very private matter, maybe we could talk about this later."

"Of course."

There was an awkward silence between them.

Gary and Cythera passed them, "What are you two, nuns and priests, Jon put your hands lower!" Gary whispered.

"Alanna step closer…" Cythera added, before they glided off.

Jon awkwardly let his hand slip lower, and Alanna stepped closer until she was close enough to…kiss him.

She blushed, and Jon smiled at her.

"What?" she almost snapped, turning, her face turning bright red.

"The Lioness who had fought in I don't know how many battles, is blushing when she has to dance?"

"Thank you Jon, that makes me feel better."

"You're a little rigid, relax, lean on me a little." Alanna nodded, staring at the wall.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"You're welcome." Jon smiled, resting his chin on her head.

Silence.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well, Father is starting to find wives for me." Jon said wryly.

"So I've heard, are any of them pretty?"

"They pale in comparison to another girl I know."

Alanna blushed again. Jonathan's eyes held mirth as he teased her.

"You're as bad as Raoul and Gary." She muttered.

Silence.

"So how is George doing?" Jon's voice was funny.

"I haven't seen him since I came in town. You'd know better than I did."

Jon nodded silently, "He hasn't told you anything?"

"Should he have told me something?"

"George was planning to…" There was something in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was.

"Ask for my hand, I know, George teases about these things."

"I thought it was getting serious." Jonathan's face showed relief.

Alanna smiled, "Why are you jealous?"

Jonathan said nothing, but as the song ended, he took her hand and brushed his lips over it. Alanna felt shivers run down her spine as she smiled and curtsied at the prince. He didn't seem to notice his effect on her. He seemed vacant still.

"I will talk to you later," he murmured and then disappeared, leaving Alanna alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Cythera smiled at Alanna. Cythera had always been nice, a little dizzy at times and definitely very girly but always nice.

"You and the prince looked awfully cozy." She smirked, teasing her.

"If I tell you anything, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Alanna needed a confidante right now.

Cythera made the sign of the Goddess, "Of course I won't breathe a word."

"Not even to Gary." She cleared the fact.

Indecision flitted over Cythera's face, but she nodded.

"I still have feelings for him."

"Jon!" Cythera immediately lowered her voice, "Are you sure?"

"I think so." Alanna couldn't hold Cythera's stare.

"Don't be ashamed Alanna. For your sake, I wish you hadn't chosen the MOST eligible bachelor, but you do enjoy a challenge, don't you?" Cythera looked torn, "However, I can't say that I didn't see it coming."

"What?"

"I mean, he always had feelings for you. Some thought you were like siblings, others thought he was simply…well that he liked other men. I'm happy that it's neither of them."

"Jon just likes me as a friend."

"I know, he hasn't made a move on you…yet." Cythera's smile was bright and her eyes brighter.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pupil…Alanna, Hello Lady Cythera. Alanna, why the long face?" The queen glided into a nearby chair.

"Alanna is having…boy troubles." Cythera said decidedly.

"The best kind of troubles…" Lianne smiled, "Tell me dear, who?"

Cythera gave the queen a look.

"Ahh, my son is a fine specimen of boy."

"He doesn't like me that way."

"How do you mean?"

"The entire time we danced...there wasn't a single spark."

"Alanna…" Lianne gathered Alanna into a hug.

"Boys are like that., plus most of it is what you perceive."

"I liked it better when I was a boy." She sighed.

"Alanna, the night is young, go out and enjoy yourself."

A young man approached, who Cythera recognized as Sir Arthur of Queenscove.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I steal Lady Alanna for a dance?" Arthur held out his hand.

Lianne smiled and nudged Alanna up, "She would love to."

Arthur took her hand, and practically pulled her onto the dance floor. From over her shoulder, she sent a deadly look to the queen and Lady Cythera, who were to busy in mindless chatter to notice.

"Jon, get out there and dance." Raoul came over to his sulking friend

"It's all right," He merely shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Raoul felt the shift in Jon's voice.

"Nothing…"

"Hello my wonderful friends…what's wrong cousin?" Gary reverted from being lovesick to being concerned.

"Nothing…just…"

"Alanna?"

"Yes!" Jon was exasperated.

"Well, what happened?"

"She's uncomfortable around me. I tried to make her relaz, but she was tenser than…something tense! She started to get …uncomfortable, so I just let her have space."

"Are you sure she was uncomfortable?"

"I think she was, I mean she never looked in my eyes, and she stood far away from me as we danced.

"Jon, she wasn't uncomfortable, it's in your head." Raoul sighed, sending a look to Gary.

"Look how she's dancing with Arthur over there."

"Little Arty? My, he's grown!"

"Thanks for reminding me." Jon sighed.

"Well Jon, I have a very anxiously waiting fiancé waiting for me, I'm sure you'll think of something!" Gary called over his shoulder.

"I liked Gary better when he was pining over her." Jon decided.

Raoul chuckled and patted his friend on the back, "Don't sulk highness, it doesn't become you."

In return John made a rude gesture, causing Raoul to laugh harder.

"I changed my mind, I liked you both better when you were pining over girls." Jon sighed, leaving Raoul laughing quietly to himself.

REVIEW

-MK


	4. Ch 4 In which people dance

"Well if it isn't Lady Alanna!" Solom laughed a hearty laugh.

"Let the lass be, we know who she's here for." Light-fingers waggled his eyebrows smirking.

"Fingers, that's the drink talking. If you aren't careful you might find yourself saying some dangerous things."

"Lass, let him be…" George said, from his position at the back of the Dancing Dove.

"Solom, I'll be upstairs for awhile, can you handle that bunch?"

"Yes your majesty." George grinned before leading Alanna upstairs.

He sat her down and then firmly kissed her.

"George, have I been got that long?"

"No…you've been gone longer." He leaned in for another kiss, but she turned her face.

"I didn't come to collect kisses George."

"Pray'tell, what did you come for then Lass?"

"I came for answers."

"Which answers?"

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Why don't you ask your new father?"

"George if you persist in answering my questions with a question I will go mad."

George flashed a crooked grin.

"Well, Jonny was set up with many a woman."

"Really?"

"The king is puttin' pressure on 'im to get married. Johnny isn't so happy about'it, but he's doin as his pa wishes."

"Really, what about in court, anything been happening?"

"The ladies 'ave 'ad some quarrels, but they were only bickers."

"What of the knights?"

"Nothin' that I've heard of, for the most part people were talking about you lass."

"Interesting, so nothing big has happened after I left?"

"No, not that I know of…so what have you been up to?"

Alanna told the tales of the Shang, the Yamani and the Bazhir. At the end George whistled at her.

"You've been through much Lady Knight."

"Right now I just want to stay at court, let the King know my face."

"Wise decision."

"Because I'll know the king, or because I'll be near you?"

"A bit of both…Lass, are you serious about us." George fixed her with a look.

"George, I'm not serious about anything right now. I'm still trying to find my place, I can't have love turning my life around."

"Then I can respect yer wishes, but should a better man come along, I will step aside."

"Thank you George, but for now, all I'm worried about is what the Goddess had planned for me."

"Knowing you, only good stuff."

"Goodbye George." She called.

"Goodbye Lioness." He said quietly.

As part of her lessons, Lianne made Alanna sit with the ladies in a sewing session.

"Lady Amelia has said to be flirting with Sir Marcus!"

"How scandalous!" one of the ladies cooed.

"Sir Marcus is betrothed to Lady Emily."

"Oh, but Lady Emily was courted by that handsome young duke."

Alanna almost slept, between the chatter and the warmth of the room, she felt herself drifting off.

Suddenly she heard, "And did you hear about Jonathan?"

She jolted awake, and pretended to sew again.

"Little Jonathan, no, what happened?"

"He can hardly be called little anymore. He was found with Lady Josephine in his room and then the royal delegation entered."

"Really?"

"Apparently his pants were around his ankles. His face turned so red when his father and mother entered. Apparently he was…"

"So ladies, how is the sewing going?" Lianne entered breezily.

"Well, how is everything with you Lianne?"

"Excellent." Lianne smiled.

"If you will excuse me ladies, I'm afraid that Lady Alanna and I have an issue to attend to."

Lianne gently tugged Alanna into another room.

"You're as white as a sheet!"

"I am?"

"What did they say in there?"

"Nothing it was…"

"About Jonathan, wasn't it."

"Maybe?"

"Well, if you tell me, I'll tell you if it's true."

Alanna told the queen the story, to which she got a laugh.

"If I found my son like that, the king would probably be elated. However, this didn't happen, even if it did, Alanna you need to learn to control your emotions."

Alanna sighed, "I can't help it."

"You're a woman, not a love struck teenager."

"You're right." Alanna sighed.

"Good, I expect to see you tomorrow. Oh, and you have a visitor waiting for you in your room."

Alanna went through the hallways thinking. Why did she feel giddy around Jon? He used to be her best friend, a companion, then a love interest. Now she wasn't sure where they were.

"Alanna, you're here!" A voice called out.

Alanna recognized the voice, and she turned around to see…


	5. Ch 5 In which people remember

"Thayet!" Alanna ran to hug the woman who she had seen only a few months ago.

"Alanna, I hoped you would be here!" Thayet hugged her back, and then held her to appraise her, "This is different from the boyish woman I knew only a few months ago!" she laughed.

"I grew my hair out, is it that bad?" Alanna self consciously tugged at her hair.

"No, it looks lovely!" Thayet laughed.

"Well, Come in!" Alanna unlocked the door and led Thayet in, followed by Buri, who gave her a quick bow (which Alanna returned).

A few months ago, Alanna had been traveling when she came upon the refugees of Thayet and Buri. After depositing the children in a convent, Alanna debated where to put Thayet. She was not the strongest, and would surely be assassinated if she was found. So she took her to Trebond, and let them stay there until their strength was regained.

"How is Trebond?" The three women sat on the chairs arranged around the room.

"Pretty, the fall suits it very much." Thayet sighed, remembering the fall leaves and crystal lakes.

"And my brother?"

"Thom…he's doing well!" Thayet smiled, something flashing in her eyes briefly.

"The boy even comes up for air sometimes…" Buri said frankly, smirking.

"I know, he rarely emerges from his study." Alanna sighed, thinking of her brother.

Buri grinned, "I wasn't talking about his study Milady…"

Thayet blushed and hit her bodyguard on the arm.

Alanna's mouth dropped into an O, as she realized what Buri, "How long…?"

"A couple of months, I thought Thom had told you…" Thayet dropped her eyes to her hands, which had gone very shaky suddenly.

"Don't fret Thayet, I think it's wonderful that Thom had finally taken and interest in someone other than himself." Alanna laughed, "I was starting to think that he didn't…you know, like ladies?"

"Believe me, he likes women," Buri grinned again, and nudged Thayet.

"…So how has life been for you Alanna, adventures?"

Alanna smiled, "If only, right now I'm trying to find a place in the court…"

"Ah, that may be even harder, if it was anything like home, I think it may be very dangerous in Tortall."

"I believe I can trust Thayet in your hands Lady Alanna, I'm off to find our rooms, your friend Raoul I think…he offered to show me where to go." Buri grinned and excused herself.

"So, tell me about you, there's someone in your life now?" Thayet shifted forward, trying to get some answers.

"Not yet, I mean family is a big step, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have one yet."

Thayet nodded, "But if you are ready, I'm sure that you would have the loveliest children."

Alanna laughed, "Me, no…you and my brother maybe. Dark hair, perfect skin…purple eyes…"

"You're as bad as Buri…." Thayet blushed.

"So is Thom here?"

"He said he'd come a day after us, something about making sure Coram was ready to guard the fief…"

"That's nice, so we have a day to get you adjusted to the palace!" Alanna grinned, "Come with me, I'll give you your official tour."

Alanna wandered into the practice room alone and slowly stretched her muscles. Thayet had gone to her rooms for a nap, and now Alanna had some free time. When she deemed herself ready, she picked up her sword and practiced simple things. Lunges, blocks, Defensive and Offensive, Anything to get her body moving again.

"It's not half as fun without a partner."

"I have no partner." Alanna stood straight to see Jon leaning on the fence.

"You have one now."

Jon put on padding and then started to stretch.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to work out aggression, I heard you from the entrance…"

Alanna blushed, she didn't realize that she was loud.

"…so I decided to join you. Are you ready?"

She smiled and nodded.

Jon was patient today, waiting for her to attack. She lunged slightly and lightly went around his sword, pushing it out of the way. She then went in for an attack, but was clumsy. Jon pulled his sword in, in time to catch Alanna's side.

"Are you okay?"

She checked her side, no blood or even a scratch. Jon had barely nicked her clothes. She nodded and got up, resuming stance.

Jon mirrored her, and when they were ready, Jon went forward with a lightning quick attack. Alanna sidestepped his sword and circled him.

"Don't go easy on me." She warned.

"I'm won't." She saw him smirk.

She looked at his stance, his right arm was open, but his sword could catch her easily.

She aimed for his stomach instead, as she lunged forward, Jon moved his sword to protect his stomach and Alanna switch back to hit his right arm.

This time it was she who checked if her opponent was all right.

Jon nodded.

"One more point, winner takes all." She grinned and nodded.

They once again resumed stance, each trying to outwait the other.

"I can be patient with him" Alanna thought.

Slowly, they circled until Jon fumbled slightly. Alanna curved her sword and stepped back slightly. Jon followed her. She circled around his, lightly hitting his.

"You're trying to distract me and it's not working." Jon grinned.

Slowly Alanna started to breathe, remembering some of the things she was taught. Getting into her mind space was tough, but slowly, she felt the world drift away, and it was her and the swords. She smiled suddenly and lunged, first rapping Jon's hands so he let go of the sword, and then going in for the kill.

"I surrender Alanna."

Alanna dropped her sword too, exhausted.

"What was that, it was like you were a totally different person." Jon was tired too, he took deep and heavy breaths.

"I don't know, it just came out…did I hurt you?"

"No, I was frightened."

Alanna smiled, "The big prince, scared of a little girl like me?"

Jon returned her smile, "You are anything but little Milady."

Alanna went to the fence, and noticed they had gathered an audience.

"What is this? A show?" She asked Myles, who was sitting on the bench.

"You know my policy Alanna, the best entertainment is the one that you don't have to pay for." Myles said lightly.

Gary whistled softly, "Jon's right though, you were frightening in there."

"Scared Gary?"

"Quite, who would've thought the delicate flower of Lady Alanna would be so fierce in the ring?"

"Certainly not I, for I was merely dazzled by Lady Alanna's beauty to have noticed her viciousness." Raoul joined in.

"Now, now lads, everyone knows that the Alanna here is just the Alan we used to know…"

"Thank you Jon…

"However the Lady Alanna is a most radiant being, whose beauty lights the room…"

Suddenly, towels were lobbed at each of them, and all ducked, except for Gary.

"…and it hit him in the face!" Alanna laughed with Cythera, Thayet and Buri, "his expression was priceless."

The three women sat in Thayet's chambers, talking. Thayet dressed in a creamy coloured shirt, Cythera in pale blue, Alanna had a dark, midnight blue on while Buri wore dark red, all wore breeches instead of skirts.

"You should have heard what he was saying that night, he looked like a five year old deprived of sweets." Cythera joked.

"Men…" Thayet sighed, giggling.

"You should have seen Gary when he was trying to court me, it was 'Lady Cythera, your eyes are shining stars…"

"That's sweet, a little over used, but sweet."

"That's nothing," Thayet laughed, "Thom tried to flirt with his magic."

Cythera gasped, "What happened?"

"He ended up making a stick turn into a frog instead of a flower. You should have seen the look on his face, when he saw that he had a frog in his hand. However, he got it on the seventh try." They laughed, Alanna imagining her brother holding a frog in his palm.

"How about Jon?" Cythera asked, then realizing what came from her mouth.

Thayet looked sharply at her, "Jon…Jonathan…Alanna you're in love with the prince!"

"Unfortunately…" Alanna sighed.

"Lucky girl, does he like you?" Buri nudged Alanna.

A knock rang on the door, depriving Alanna of a response.

"Thom!" Alanna cried knocking over her twin.

"Alanna!" he hugged her back.

Then he continued to greet Buri, be introduced to Cythera, and say 'hello' to Thayet.

"You know what Buri?"

"What?"

"You were wrong…"

"About what?"

"Thom isn't coming up for air…."


	6. Ch 6 In which people create chaos

* * *

Palace life had gone into a quiet lull and Alanna sat back to enjoy it. 

Winter was coming, and snow adorned the treetops, and quiet started to sink into the palace. It was what Lianne called, "the quiet before the storm".

"What do you mean?" Alanna asked.

"With the Ball, the parties and the faithless husbands, trouble is going to be served in large amounts." Lianne smiled.

Lianne then shooed Alanna out of her room.

Thayet and Thom were out in the snow having fun, while Buri had some fun with Raoul. Cythera and Gary even seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_Jealous?_ Her cat looked at her

"Why would I be jealous?"

_In a few years they'll all have a family, and you'll be wandering about_.

"What's your point?"

_Nothing, I just think you should go and enjoy yourself instead of sitting in your room the whole of winter._

"I'll go visit Myles!" Alanna smiled.

_Not exactly what I thought of, but it will do._ The cat strolled out with her.

Alanna smiled and held the door open for her cat, as they walk to Myles' chambers.

"Alanna, what a pleasant surprise." Myles, Baron of Olau, hugged his adopted daughter.

"Myles, it's good to see you!" She hugged Myles back.

"Well, sit, I have just the thing for you." Myles took a kettle off his stove.

"Try this…" He poured a little water into a earthenware mug, and added some something for a glass jar in.

Alanna accepted the glass and took a sip.

Cinnamon and ginger attacked her mouth. She could taste something else, though… a creamy flavour

"Well, what does it taste like?"

"Definitely cinnamon, clove and ginger…cream?"

"Cream is right…something else."

"I don't know, it's such a large mix…" Alanna took another sip. "I know, chocolate!"

"Right!" Myles clapped his hands together happily, "I didn't think cocoa and cinnamon would work together, but I was experimenting."

"How did you think of it?"

"It's an old family recipe apparently. In the old days, the natives had large amount of cocoa from the natives who grew it perennially. They had a treaty with those natives, and as show of goodwill, the natives gave their secret ingredients to many dishes, the cocoa bean. Of course, the people in the north took it as a commodity, and only the best had it. They slowly tried many mixtures, one of which was this."

Alanna smiled, watching Myles explain the history in great detail.

"Well, that's certainly interesting." She smiled.

"So Alanna, how goes it with you?"

"Well, as life can go I suppose."

"Come now Alanna, tell an old man the truth."

"Myles, for the first time in my life, the world is peaceful."

Myles laughed, "Alanna, with Midwinter approaching nothing is peaceful."

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Because it's true!" Myles laughed, "Last year Sir Charles got head over heels drunk and started singing a love ballot to Lady Cythera. Then Sir Gareth promptly hit him over the head, causing Charles' friends to attack Sir Gareth."

"Charles had friends?" Alanna put a puzzled look on her face

"I was surprised as you were, but Gareth owed him one after the way he was talking about you after you left."

"What do you mean?"

"He spewed the most rotten things about you…that's not in the story. So Charles' friends attacked Gareth, which caused Sir Raoul and His Highness to join in the fight. In the end the King ordered them all to stop."

"That's it?"

"Hardly dear Alanna, the ladies had tiny bickers that lead out into a full fledged food fight…"

"Really…?"

"Even the dainty Lady Amelia was involved."

"Amelia, but she is so delicate, it looks like she would break!"

"That's what I had thought, but apparently she shoved cake into Lady Orilia's hair."

Alanna laughed.

"Alanna, look at the time, you should go to dinner. I'm sorry for keeping you so late!"

"Myles, really it was a lot of fun!"

She gave her father a hug, "Thank you for the stories."

"It was no problem dear, you should visit more often."

"With the Ball coming up, I'll be here more often with hangover medication."

"Ah Alanna you know me so well!" He smiled, and then gently shooed her.

* * *

"I'm bored…" Alanna complained.

"I don't believe it, you don't enjoy dress fitting?" Thayet teased.

"If anything looked good on me, I'd be happy."

"We are short people Alanna, but we just need to flaunt the things that we have." Thayet sat beside her.

"Like what?"

"Your eyes, your hair…your waist is small and with some help you can look taller."

Alanna looked at Thayet like she was a two headed horse.

"What?"

"It's a nice concept, but the ball is tomorrow, and I'm not going to be able to arrange all of that in time."

Thayet laughed, "It's quite simple, but if you insist, I can help." She gave Alanna a mischievous smile.

"This is going to be fun." Thayet smiled.

Alanna looked at her, "I'm getting scared Thayet, very scared…"


	7. Ch 7 In which people announce dates

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...at least, not the rights...whatever! I'm too lazy to write it all :)

P.S.

Dom's Angel- Holy Frick, My first/second review! YAY! Thanks for the compliments, I can feel my head swelling.

Pink Squshy Llama- Holy Crap, (similar to the first), I love your name! Hee hee! Anyway, thanks for the review, I REALLY appreciate it!

* * *

Jon looked at the wall clock. He paced nervously around the room. 

"I was stupid, why did I ask her?" He asked His friends.

"You didn't ask her?" Gary gave his cousin a look.

"Who?"

"Alanna!" Douglass supplied.

"Oh…" Jon sat down.

"Jon, please tell me you didn't ask someone else."

"No, I asked Alanna!"

_Flashback_

Alanna was reading by the window, the light shone down to illuminate the waves of hair.

"Alanna, may I sit?"

"Of course!" she shifted slightly.

"I know that we're friends and everything…"

"Of course Jon!" Alanna didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"So I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball…as friends if you want!"

Alanna hugged him, "I'd be happy to go to the ball with you." She smiled and then ran off, saying something about dress fittings.

END (FLASHBACK)

"So what's wrong?"

"I said as friends…"

"Jon it doesn't matter. As long as you can make it clear that you want to be more than friends…"

"I suppose…" He sighed.

* * *

Thayet had gathered the ladies. 

"Alanna where do you keep all of your dresses?"

"In the chest, the one near my bed." Alanna called.

Cythera opened it up to reveal several dresses.

"These are pretty, how come you never wear them?"

"Dresses are impractical when I train…"

"I'm going to borrow some of these."

"Feel free too."

"Ooh, I think I've found the dress!" Cythera cooed.

Thayet firmly shook her head, "Gold is for old ladies Cythera, Alanna needs a youthful colour. Something young and bright…light coloured."

"What colour are you wearing Thayet?"

"Something striking, daring if you may…"

Alanna smiled, "How long has Thom been courting you?"

"Almost a year now…"

"Then, may I say that my brother is often impatient and very curious. I'm sure he will ask some important questions soon…"

Thayet laughed, "Please, don't be discreet Alanna."

"Well that's why you're dressing up right?" Buri asked directly.

"I would be happy if Thom asked me, I mean I know the royal family would have preferred me to marry the prince…" Thayet looked at Alanna who shrugged, "but there are many reasons why I couldn't do that. The queen understands, although the king doesn't."

"That's good, however you should mention this in front of Thom…" Alanna sat thinking.

"Why, the last thing that I want to do is tell Thom…he'll get horribly jealous…"

"…And will start seriously considering your relationship." Cythera smiled completing her thought.

"Now that you mention it, I may be able to slip it in…" Thayet grinned.

"Back to you Lady Knight, what on Earth can I do with your hair…"

Jon combed his hair furiously.

"Jon you're brushing at invisible knots…" Raoul mentioned.

"I'm not…I'm just…"

"Nervous, you the Crown prince are nervous…" Gary joked.

"No, I'm merely worried that maybe she took it the wrong way."

"How can someone take, 'will you come with me to the dance' the wrong way?"

"I said… 'as a friend'."

"It's Alanna, she'll understand." Raoul grinned.

"You're acting like a teenager, and that's funny!" Douglass joked, to which he got the brush thrown at him.


	8. Ch 8 In which people clean up well

Disclaimer- (Please check previous chapters...I'm tired...please don't hurt me!)

* * *

Jon waited nervously.

"Well isn't this the congregation?" Thom approached the door.

"What are you here for Thom?" Jon sighed, and smiled.

"Lady/Princess Thayet, how about you gentlemen?" Thom simply raised a single eyebrow.

"Cythera…" Gary was cut off, before he could go into greater detail.

"Buri." Raoul answered plainly.

Douglass and Geoffrey had left to collected their dates, which left Jon.

"Alanna." Jon looked at his feet.

Thom grinned, "It's about time!" he laughed.

"Does everyone think this is going to happen except me…?"

"Alanna doesn't either." Thom pointed out.

"…and Alanna." Jon sighed.

"Well boys, I hope you aren't causing trouble…"

Lady Cythera came out into the hall, which made Gary grin, "As long as you don't collect too many compliments, I think we'll be fine my dear." Gary retorted.

Cythera dressed in an emerald green, a striking colour that brought out her eyes and toned down Gary's chestnut hair.

"You didn't need to punch him like that." She hid a smile.

"I was merely performing my duty as your knight." Gary grinned, but then he took her hand and brushed it against his lips. With that they set off for the ballroom.

Thayet came out next, flanked by Buri. Thayet was dressed in a bright red, a gown that layered itself to make it looked like she was floating. Buri dressed in tights and a tunic, both in a maroon shade, with a gold trim.

Alanna approached last, she was dressed in a light blue, so pale it was almost white. It emphasized the natural colours of her body. Her hair stuck out against the blue, and the purple of her eyes was piercing. She noticed how well she went with Jonathan, his Sapphire eyes brought out by the blue of her dress. She smiled, thanking Cythera silently.

"You look gorgeous."

Alanna smiled prettily. Thayet had laboured over her makeup, smudging dark powder over her eyes, and putting red on her cheeks. She then added whitening powder to the rest of Alanna's face. Her lips were reddened and painted with a gloss.

"Thank you, you look dashing yourself."

He took her hand and lightly brushed it against his own, which still gave her shivers.

"Will you two love birds hurry up, I'd prefer not to be late…" Buri called.

"Thank you Buri for ruining the moment…" Alanna hissed in passing.

* * *

The hall outside of the ballroom was filled with people. 

"There's Gary and Cythera!"

"Look, Myles and Mrs. Cooper, they look cozy." Alanna waved at her father a lightly kicked Thom who had said it.

"Sister, you realize that people are staring?"

"I realize, but I'm hoping that it's from Thayet." Alanna sighed.

"You wish they were staring at me." Thayet laughed.

"Fine, then I believe they're staring at Jon…" she looked up a Jon who laughed.

"If you wish to believe that, then you can believe that they're staring at me…" His voice was low, almost a rumble, that made her blush.

"Get a grip, you need to control your emotions for tonight…" she thought to herself.

Eventually Jon found his spot (last after the king and queen) and they waited. Gary and Raoul both found spots near the front of the line and Thayet was somewhere near the guests of honour.

"Are you ready for this?" Jon asked quietly.

"As ready as I can be…" Alanna replied softly.


	9. Ch 9 In which people make changes

"Their Majesties, King Roald and Queen Lianne." The herald cried out.

Alanna shivered nervously.

"Are you all right?" Jon was concerned.

"I'm fine, a little nervous."

Jon laughed, "I am too, just breathe."

"I forgot how…"

"All right then just follow me, don't think of anyone else, just follow my lead."

Alanna nodded and gulped as she heard their names being announced.

"His majesty Crown Prince Jonathan of Conte and Lady Knight Alana the Lioness of Trebond."

* * *

The ballroom was filled with white, fake snow lined the window, and white satin drapes fell across the window. The candles were even white, with snowflakes carved into it.

"It's beautiful."

"Mother does like to outdo herself sometimes…" Jonathan muttered, noting that even the chandelier was covered with fake snow.

"Look at the tree!" Alanna pointed at the Midwinter tree, a pure white tree filled with all kind of ornaments. She noted that several people had placed presents underneath.

"Have you put presents under the tree?"

"No, I plan to give my presents directly." Alanna noted something odd about his voice, and the fact that Jon was looking directly at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"No sugarplum, your face is fine…" He joked, to which she nudged him hard in the ribs.

Alanna tried to remember what Lianne had told her and glided slowly down the stairs.

"You're doing well." Jonathan said through his smile.

"You're helping." She replied.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan spun her slowly and took her arm, leading her down the stairs.

"There, that wasn't too bad."

Alanna visibly relaxed, "Yes but Lady Josephine is giving me the dirtiest look."

"Yes, well you should be happy that you'll be the first thing everyone gossips about tomorrow morning!" Jonathan replied.

"I know," Alanna sighed, "but everything will be worth the gossip." She flashed Jon a smile that made his heart rise.

"Hopefully…" he spun her onto the dance floor.

Alanna kept eye contact with Jon, and got lost in his eyes.

* * *

"I hate love…"

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked Buri.

"Well, everyone is drenched in it, and half of the people don't even realize it!"

"No, half the people we know recognize it."

"Half of our people."

"Are we included in that half?" Raoul looked at her and held her eyes.

"I don't know, should we be?" Buri blushed slightly, making Raoul laugh.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in an awkward situation." Raoul blushed and suddenly became very interested in his feet.

"Look over there, I think that Sir Michael is going to get very drunk this year."

"That's why the best ball is the best midwinter ball."

"Because you get to watch other people get miserably drunk and laugh at them…?" Buri looked at Raoul, meeting his eyes.

"No, this is the only time when I can beat someone up for the smallest comment, say that I was drunk and get away with it."

"You're a bad person Raoul…"

"I know, but think of how many times I can defend your honor." She smiled and so did he.

"Isn't it thrilling to watch everyone else fall in love." Cythera said breezily, taking a break from the dancing.

"I know, it remind me of us…" Gary smiled.

"Except, I don't think that anyone else has gotten on a fight…in midwinter…in a public place."

"Hey I maintain that I was drunk!"

"I'm sure, I think it was sweet Sir Gareth." Cythera smiled as she looked up at him.

He laughed, "You're a little mischievous aren't you Lady Cythera?"

"I might have a little mischief in me, but you chose to marry me…"

"That I did…" Gary swept her up in a kiss.

"Maybe this year won't be that chaotic…" Cythera thought to herself.

The night went on smoothly. Slowly, the drinks became freer and people became tipsier and louder.

"You better not touch any of that Raoul…" Jon warned.

"I swore it to you, and I don't go back on my word…" he lifted up his right hand.

"I better not see you drinking too much either…" Alanna warned.

"Me? I never!" Jon gasped.

Alanna laughed, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Has anyone seen Thayet?" Buri looked around.

"No…but has anyone seen Thom?" Alanna grinned.

Buri relaxed, "Don't tell him I said this, but he can protect Thayet better than anyone."

Thayet appeared shortly after.

"Hello everyone!" Her cheeks carried a tinge of red and she smiled very widely.

"Hello Thayet…May we have a word…" Cythera dragged Thayet, Alanna and Buri into the corner.

"Man, what did you do?" Raoul asked.

"Well, while you were out on the dancefloor…" Thom said.

(A/N Thayet and Thom are in two different places…I just wanted to clear that)

"…Thom pulled me into a corner and asked to talk."

"How romantic!" Cythera cooed.

"I didn't expect anything like that from you Thom!" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I brought her into the garden that I had lit with…" Thom continued.

"hundreds of candles, he had used his magic to make sure they stayed lit…then suddenly started to ask some serious questions." Thayet sighed.

"Like what?" Alanna asked.

"I asked her what she saw for us in 10 years…"

"Really, what did she say?" Jon asked.

"…I told him that I didn't know, and what did he see."

"What did he say to that?" Buri asked.

"I told her that I saw us happy together, maybe with children and living in Trebond castle."

"That was bold of you!" Gary laughed.

"And so then he got on one knee and asked me to marry him…" Thayet continued.

"And…?" Alanna asked.

Thayet merely showed them her left hand, spotting a sparkling engagement ring.

"Congratulations…" Alanna gave her a hug.

After they chatted about the wedding, they sent her back to her new husband.

"That's just how Gary and I were…" Cythera noted watching Thom and Thayet dancing in the center of the floor.

"How we are…" Gary commented, as the three of them appeared.

"They look happy…" Jon smiled.

"Indeed." Alanna noted.

Gary led Cythera away, and Raoul took Buri away for a drink (of punch).

"What's wrong?" Jon's eyes shone with concern.

"I don't know, I'm so happy for Thayet, but…"

"What?"

"It just makes me think that I may never have that…"

"Oh Alanna…" Jon put his arm around Alanna.

"I always knew being a knight would compromise so much, but now I almost wish I was normal."

"Are you worried about what knighthood will lead to?"

"No, it's just…everyone says I'm beautiful now. How I'm the belle of the ball, but that's when I wear makeup and wear my finery. How beautiful will I be if I have a scar on my face, or if I go lame, or if my leg is permanently wounded? Then I wouldn't be beautiful or have any suitors."

Jon turned her head gently to face his, and held her.

"Alanna, you aren't beautiful because of your features, you could have come to this ball in bags and people would still come after you. To me, your beauty…is inside, you've reached for an incredible goal Alanna. Now, you have what you wanted, and you're questioning what to do next that's it."

"Thank you Jon…" she said quietly.

Jon kissed her forehead lightly and Alanna rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's my pleasure Alanna…" he murmurred.

* * *

Review! 

-MK


	10. Ch 10 In which people are jerks

WARNING- THIS CHAPTER HAD SOME IMPLICATIONS THAT SOME MIGHT FIND OFFENSIVE! THIS IS FICTIONAL PEOPLE, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, GET OUT OF THE FIRE AND TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE)

Disclaimer... I don't own Tamora Pierce, she owns me!

THE BIG 1-0 woot woot! Have fun reading this, because I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

The ball was running smoothly. People were happy and dancing, the meal had been served. Many had gone back to their room, and the room was practically empty. Suddenly a man entered, visibly angry and storming in. 

"SLUT!" A man came in, brandishing a sword.

People turned to look, the guards were mostly drunk and the king and queen had retired.

"I have to talk to Alanna of Trebond…" he sneered.

Jon instinctively put his hand to his sword, Alanna cursed that she had left hers in her room.

"Where is she, the whore who ruined my life..." He started to mutter incomprehensibly.

"Who are you?" Alanna was visibly confused.

"Why whore, do you now recognize me?" His teeth were rotten and he reeked of alcohol.

"Sir, I think that you should lower your voice…" Jonathan advised coolly.

"Your highness…" He mockingly bowed.

By now Gary and Raoul had also gathered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alanna's voice was low and dangerous.

"You…I want to know why…" He hissed, his eyes red with fury.

"I cannot tell you why, if I do not know who you are…" She fought to keep herself under control.

"I am Duane of Malven, you ruined my brothers life many years ago and last year you ruined mine…"

"Malven…"suddenly her face paled

"Alanna?" Thom came through the crowd of people surrounding his sister.

"I would suggest you leave before you get yourself into a situation you cannot handle Duane of Malven." Raoul spoke in a tone few heard him use before.

"You want to know what that trollop did? Do you? Why don't you ask the sweet Alanna what she did…"

"Leave." Alanna was pale, but her eyes shone with fear and rage mixed in large amounts.

"My dear Alanna, shall I tell his Highness? How you teased me that night in Spring?"

"I did no such thing…" She hissed, "If I had my sword I would have your head…"

"Duane of Malven, you test my patience. I did know your brother, and if you are any like him you are not worthy of my time, or Lady Alanna's. So if you would leave…" Jon said in a voice that meant he was ordering.

"Highness, I'd actually prefer to stay here if you didn't mind."

"I don't think it was an order Malven…" Raoul growled.

"I'm sorry I don't talk to lapdogs, or just dogs…" he sneered.

"Gentlemen…" Alanna hissed, holding Raouls sleeve, preventing him from gutting him at that moment. Her eyes pleaded with him, until he relaxed. She then turned back to her offendor, "I am perfectly capable taking care of myself. Malven, you can spew whatever lies you wish, you may call me names, but if you think you can attack my friends you are severely mistaken. If you are so brave as to face me in the ring tomorrow, that is a different matter. However, I believe that you have ruined our celebrations and should leave." She glared at him.

"I will see you in the ring tomorrow whore." He spat on the floor and turned around.

Alanna collapsed onto her chair.

"Alanna, you should get up to bed." Thayet said quietly.

"You're looking awfully pale," Cythera added.

"I'm fine…" She felt slightly dizzy.

"Alanna, you're not fine, I'll walk you back to your room…" Jon's voice was cold and confused at the same time.

"Jon,"

"That was an order Alanna." Jon gave her a look that said he needed to talk to her about something.

"Fine…" She said goodnight to everyone and leaned on Jon.

They walked in silence down the hallways. When they got to her chambers, she invited him in, knowing he had much to say, and she much to tell. They sat on chairs opposite from each other.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to make me guess?"

"Malven was a mistake I made. It was a year and a few months ago…Right after you had left for Tortall."

She paused to see that he was listening intently.

"I stopped in at an inn, and he bought me a drink, I suspected no foul play, but then I got slightly dizzy. I don't remember what happened after that, but the next morning I woke up and I was…well I had no clothes on." She turned red.

"Did he…?" Jonathan showed no emotions, but his hands had tightened around his chair.

"I don't know," she sighed, "In the lobby I met a man who promised to help me learn more about how I could protect myself. He turned out to be the Shang Dragon…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Jon, I have no proof, he isn't even a knight. I am sure that the Lord Provost can do nothing now…don't even think of avenging my honour."

"I don't like it."

"What?"

"He hurt you Alanna, and you couldn't no a thing…"

"I did, I spread vicious rumors about him at the bar, making sure that no lady would ever accept a drink from him again." She grinned.

"Alanna…" Jon's eyes were misted over. He got up and pulled her up into a hug.

"I'm coming by early tomorrow to help you prepare…lock your doors tonight."

Alanna smiled and nodded, tomorrow would be a long day.


	11. Ch 11 In which people kiss and hit

The Continuation to it! YAY I had SOOO Much fuin writing this!

I don't own anything...I think dum dum dum!

pink squishy llama- I know Jon did change after WWRLAM! It's kind of freaky. I'm not crazy about GEorge, however I like to add him in to rub it in sometimes. I like to spice things up when I have time! Thanks for being so...prompt in responses, it makes me so happy :)

charlie and lola- Thanks , I love to write A/J fanfic, I use it as my break so I just start to write. I keep on feeling like I'm not writing enough :(...but thanks! Reading a lot gets me dizzy too...that's why I try not to read the chapters after I'm done them...SO EXCUSE THE SPELLING ERRORS!

ZIPPIYGIRL- Wow, Thank you! I'm really happy that you like it! Um...my brain is broken and I'm hungry so that's all I'll add for now!

Thanks for reviewing you guys!

WARNING- SOME CONTENT OF THE STORY MAY BE OFFENSIVE. IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT SOME MAY BE OFFENDED FROM SLIGHT MENTIONS. IF SO, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! PLUS THERE'S SOME LANGUAGE! (SORRY)

* * *

Alanna slowly stretched. 

"Are you ready for this?" Jon massaged her shoulders.

"I have my sword and my fists, I've been trained in the arts of weapons, formal and legal training…and some illegal training. I can take him whatever he gives me. It's my honor we're putting on the line." She smiled.

Raoul stood at the side, "I don't like it."

"What?"

"He deserves much more than a light whack of a sword…"

"Raoul, I promise you that if I don't beat him, you can have your way with him and beat him to a pulp."

She paused and decided something, "Even if I do beat him, you can beat him to a pulp, and then we'll turn him into the Lord Provost…"

Gary coughed.

"What?"

"I already told the Lord Provost, but he only grinned and told me to let you get the fight out of your system."

Alanna shrugged.

"I'm ready for this now…"

Duane of Malven came in with a bunch a cronies, some of the lesser sided people. They were definitely not part of George's bunch, but they weren't the higher class.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the thieves and pigs of the middle class…" Alanna announced to the group, trying to insult Duane. She saw Duane's eye bulge and immediately knew this tactic would work.

She continued her stretches thinking of Ralon of Malven and their fight. She remembered he had a quick temper, she would try to use that to her advantage. Duane had many similar traits with his brother, a build that was tall, his legs were slim but his arms were broad. He seemed to take offence to anything about Malven being a class lower than they should be, Alanna could use this.

"I wouldn't be too quick with that pretty mouth of yer's whore. However quick your mouth was, it was talented too."

"Are you sure you're not confusing me with your mother?" Alanna retorted.

"My brother warned me of you Trebond, you'll be easy pickings as far as I'm concerned." Duane sneered.

"Draw your sword Malven, let's see if your swordplay is as rotten as your mouth."

"You're the judge on how I can handle me weapons…" He leered.

Alanna drew her sword, saluted to him and then fell into her stance.

He saluted as well (grudgingly) to her and then came into a stance. He was quick she could tell, but hardly trained. His weapon was shaky and his hold was weak.

"You know the rules?"

He nodded, sneering.

"_My Lady_, if you know the rules, so do I…"

"Then I will not go easy on you…"

He lunged in, she sidestepped easily, he was sloppy. She then circled around him, ready to pounce.

Malven tried to test her by saying things, about how good she was in the sack, how her prince should know that she was really a dirty whore in the body of a knight, how she no longer had her virtue in tact.

Alanna smirked, finally she saw his arm shift ever so slightly opening him up. She lunged, with such force that she knocked him backwards. She hit him with the but of her sword, and then spun it so gracefully that it cut a straight line down his shirt.

"If you love your 'weapon' so much you should yield…"

He did, his sword was knocked away.

As soon as she sheathed her sword, he lunged at her, knocking her sword from her hands.

She laughed "I knew you wished to fight dirty Malven."

Slowly she took in a breath, once again circling her opponent. He lunged for her arm and she tripped him as he fell, she broke his nose. He pulled out a dagger cutting a line down her thigh. Alanna kicked his arm with her good leg, sending it flying, but also getting a gash along her calf to her ankle.

He swung wildly like his brother, but Alanna anticipated most of his attacks. She ducked his punch and hit him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. She hit lower, and then knocked his feet from him breaking his leg and knocking him to the ground. She took her dagger from her belt and pressed it to his throat.

"I am a knight Malven, although you claim to be a man, you hardly act like one. You can consider yourself to be lucky I didn't kill you for attacking me after you clearly yielded. However, it would be a pity to kill you because I want you to suffer after what you did, I want women in the street to look at you and realize who you are, Duane of Malven the one who takes advantage of women, who uses petty things of drugs to take women. I did not want you Malven, and to me you don't even exist." To emphasize her point, she kicked him over with her boot.

"You are a whore woman, and I did not even touch you, for after you were in my bed, your gift protected you…Anyone who tried to touch you got a scar!" He lifted his unbroken arm to show a purplish bruise on his fingers. "You must be stupid as well as a slut."

"Malven, I really don't care about those comments, but my friends here take these insults personally for some reason. As I have clearly beaten you, I will let my friends have their way with you." With that she limped from the stadium, leaving a trail of blood.

Raoul was rolling up his sleeves, when Alanna stopped him.

"None of you will touch him."

Raoul pouted, "Why?"

"He didn't touch me, I thrashed him soundly, and if any of you beat him you'd be fighting my battles. If any of you try to beat him, I will take it as hard as any of the insults that he said to me…" She looked at Gary, then Jon.

"I'm restrained to my books…" Gary raised his right hand.

"I will not hurt him…" Jon mumbled, followed by Raoul.

"Good, but Raoul watch him please…"

Jon put her arm around her shoulder, and led her to a bench. Her pressed cool fingers to her forehead and let some of his Gift drift into her.

"Jon, can you take me back to my room…?" She looked like a lost child.

"Of course Alanna." Jon picked her up, and walked with her.

"He cut me…" She said evenly.

"I think I managed to clot the cuts…"

"Thanks Jon…I didn't want to dirty the floors." she rested her head on his shoulder, tired. He chuckled slightly and let her rest.

"We will talk when you're rested."

She nodded, reveling in his scent. A clean scent that smelled like fresh laundry.

When she opened her eyes, she had been bathed and put to bed.

Jon was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

Alanna sighed, sitting up slightly. Her throat was dry, and she reached for a cup a water beside her. Jon leapt to his feet and helped her hold the glass.

"I'm not him Jon…I don't kill unless he's trying to kill me…" she rasped.

"He was trying to kill you."

"It was for the wrong reasons, I thought he raped me Jon, but he didn't. The Goddess saved me, and so I knocked him around and now I have my revenge for what he did to my pride."

He put his fingers to her face, then ran them through her hair, "You're a good person Alanna."

She smiled, "I am not, that's just you and Myles…"

"You'll realize it one day, meanwhile you have a bunch of people waiting for you.."

Jon went to the next room for a few moments.

_About time you woke up. _Her cat sighed.

"How long was I out for?"

_About a day…give or take._

"Did you miss me?" She teased.

Her cat gave her a look that said he wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.

"Fine, who's waiting for me?"

_How should I know? _The cat gave her another look and then commenced to cleaning itself.

"Alanna!" Thayet threw herself on the bed, obviously she had been worried.

"You lost so much blood! You were so white…" She babbled.

"It takes more than an idiotic, bigotted conservative to kill me." Alanna laughed.

"It's not funny, I need you for the wedding, and you will look beautiful…" Thayet almost commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You know how many times I've been debating which colours that don't clash with your hair…?"

"I'm touched Thayet!" Alanna smiled.

"She was really worried about the colours… I told her that you were fine, but apparently my word isn't good enough." Thom smirked.

"I glad to see that you still have your wit."

"Dear sister, I always have my wit." Thom gave a mock bow, to his audience.

Gary and Cythera visited briefly, Myles sent a note saying that he wouldn't be able to stand in a room filled with blubbering people, and would she visit him as soon as she was able. He added as a little note that he knew she wouldn't be injured that badly. Raoul and Buri sat there until it got late.

Eventually a soft knock came from the door. A hooded figure came in.

"Well lass, I heard you used some of me tricks…" George took off his hood.

"I may have…" She smiled.

George leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head, looking pointedly at Jon. George got the point.

"So how was it?"

"The fight? Let's say that he isn't going to bother me for a while." Alanna smiled.

"I'll leave you two for a while…" Jon left the room.

"Great Mithros…he's courting ya!" George gasped.

"I am not courting Jon…"

"Although ye'wished ye were…don't deny it Lass, I know when the time is to back off." George looked at his feet.

"I don't know George, I'm still trying to sort everything out, with my life. Please, I don't need love to complicate things…" She almost begged.

"Alright lass, I'll be patient." With that George landed a small kiss on her cheek.

Jon came in after George left.

"Are you…?"

"I'm not seeing George, why does everyone think that?"

"What do you mean?"

"George thinks I'm seeing someone, you think I'm seeing George…I like you both, I mean we're friends. So what if I kept thinking of you when I came back, and this feeling…?" Alanna realized she'd gone too far, and had started to babble.

"I said too much didn't I?"

Jon was now sitting on her bed and he smiled.

"No you said exactly what you needed to." With that he gently kissed her on her lips.

"Goodnight Alanna." He whispered as he left the room, and left Alanna shaking.

* * *

How's that for A/J:D 

REVIEW FOR COOKIES!

-MK


	12. Ch 12 In which people find things out

Hey everyone! Thanks for the response

Pink squishy llama- Thanks, that makes me shiver to make you shiver to make me…whatever:D, thanks for your loyal readership

Alanna of Conte- Thanks it's good to have anew reader... I'm glad you're addicted...YAY!

ConfusedKnight- No Thom is definitely alive. I placed this story between WWRLAM and LR, so he, Faithful etc. haven't died yet. Thanks, I had fun adding in Duane, I had no other antagonists, so I needed one. I like cookies!

Charlie and Lola- A folder...wow that's awesome! Just don't sell it...kidding kidding :) It's definitely not good enough to sell/

Disclaimer- You know the drill…whatever.

I'm sorry, this chapter isn't as good. Not enough action (PHYSICAL that is)... There is some fluff and other happiness so you can read it! I kind of spewed it out. :D

* * *

The snow was falling lightly outside and Alanna sat in her bed.

"Why do you watch the window so intently?" Thayet asked.

"Alanna hates the cold, but is fascinated by it." Thom answered for her.

"I also hate people speaking for me…" she used a warning voice.

"So did you hear of Duane of Malven?"

"No, please inform me!" Alanna sat

"Apparently there was a warrant for his head for other little crimes." Cythera was doing her embroidery.

"So?"

"So, he was arrested and charged with 5 counts of rape and assault, and 2 of attempted rape and assault." Cythera said flippantly.

"One of which was me…" Alanna added softly.

"Are you all right Alanna, you've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine…" her cheeks flushed slightly.

Thom realized something happened, "All right, what happened Alanna….don't lie something happened."

Alanna sighed, her twin was too good at reading her. Reluctantly, she told her friends what had happened the night before.

"He kissed you? That's better than what Lady Josephine got. Apparently when he passed her in the hallway, she only got a quick hello. Now that I think about, none of the ladies have talked about the prince lately. Most of them have been busy finding new suitors…" Realization dawned on Cythera's face.

A soft knock came on the door.

"May I come in?" Jon called.

Cythera practically ran to the door and flung it open.

"Prince, we were all leaving, please take your time…" she winked at Alanna. Slowly all of her visitors flooded out, leaving her and Jon alone.

Alanna took a deep breath, "Jon, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You kissed me!"

"Alanna, I have kissed you before." He smiled.

"Yes…but you kissed me! After everything…years!"

He smiled, "Alanna that was not the last time I planned to kiss you, and if you insist on being fussy, I may kiss you now to keep you from talking…" he smiled.

"Please do, I think I need it."

Jon smiled, he leaned in less timidly than the night before. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, and she brought her arm up to bring him closer.

"Alanna…" he rasped.

"Jon, this means you're courting me?" she decided to plain about it.

"I think I am…" he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"So you're officially a couple?" Gary looked incredulous.

"We are!" Jon was defensive.

"I'm only checking!" He smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Fine, now I have to figure out how I will do this…" Jon sighed.

"My friend, you have tamed the lioness…" Raoul grinned.

"I know." Jon grinned back.

Alanna was tentative on how to act.

"It's like a glass sculpture at times, I'm never sure when we're going to break." She had confided to her friends.

Thayet had smiled, "You're being paranoid Alanna, Jon loves you. He's probably more worried about you breaking, than your relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alanna frowned.

"I mean that you're awfully contrary at times. I'm sure that Jon is just trying to be proper."

Alanna sat on Moonlight, guiding her around paths.

"I'm not contrary." She muttered, her horse merely shook her head snorting.

"You're as bad as Faithful." She sighed.

"Speaking to the animals?" A voice teased.

"No, I'm speaking to you. It's hard to distinguish sometimes…" Alanna sighed.

Jon laughed, "It's good to see that your wit is back."

Alanna gave him a look of disgust, "The only lashing I'll be giving is a tongue lashing from now on. Duke Baird said that Malven cut into a tendon, I'll need plenty of rest to heal. I think my gift is speeding it up, though." She sighed, "I'm glad to be able to ride, I've been in bed for weeks."

"I don't want you to stress yourself…"

"Yes mother." Alanna gave him a look.

"I'm just saying you'll need all of your strength to defend me… and other things." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Alanna scoffed, "Not if you act like that."

Jon laughed, it felt good to laugh. It was like pent up energy being released finally. Alanna joined him, until they became hysterical.

"People are going to point and note they have a loony prince." Alanna grinned.

Jon smirked, and did the first thing that came to mind. He planted a large kiss on her mouth. She kissed back.

REVIEW!

-MK


	13. Ch 13 In which people push limits

In the summer a battle broke out on the Scanran border, causing every knight to go. Alanna packed her bags, secruing Faithful with Thayet. Thom had decided to stay at home so they could prepare for the wedding, every other able bodied person left.

"I don't suppose I could ask you to stay?" Jon almost pleaded.

"You wouldn't dare if you wanted to walk." Alanna teased him.

"Alanna, I'm not joking. I know you aren't delicate, but I don't want you to be tossed around and broken." Jon's voice was heavy with concern.

"Jon…I need to get this energy out of my system."

"Fine, I just don't want you to get hurt…"

She smiled saying, "I'm tougher than that Jon!" as she mounted Moonlight.

Jon mounted Darkness and they rode into the army formation.

* * *

The ride was long and hard. Many were in awe that the Lioness was joining them. Many of the men were joking, and they teased her constantly. She tried to control her temper when she thought some of the got incessant in their flirtations. She enjoyed getting Jon annoyed at her suitors.

"You'd think they had something better to do…" Jon muttered after one particularly aggressive flirtation.

"Does it bother you?" Alanna asked wide eyed and innocent.

"Would it bother you if Lady Josephine were here and incessantly flirting with me?" Jon snapped.

"Depends if Lady Josephine prizes her hair enough, I supposed I could sheer it all off…"

Jon smiled, "Alanna, I hope you aren't serious."

"We'll see." Her eyes twinkled.

The next time someone flirted with her, she loudly announced that she was already being pursued by someone in Corus, and owed it to that person to be faithful. No one seemed to notice the Prince hiding a smile.

* * *

On the third day, they arrived at battle grounds, and after a lack of tents, everyone was forced to share tents.

Many fought for the rights to share Alanna's tent.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sleeping alone, the grounds-master decided I needed my own tent." She smiled at the disappointed faces.

Jon smirked, "Really? So I suppose that I should take the second sleeping roll out of my tent?"

"No, I think that you may just need a second sleeping roll in there. However, I think that the tent flaps should always be closed…you know to keep you from being attacked at night."

Jon merely smirked and nodded. That night Alanna crept in his tent.

* * *

They got their first taste of Battle early. The Scanran army flooded into their camps, but they were prepared. Many had already mounted, and the formation flooded out to meet the army.

Alanna was a target, and many tried to attack her. Many wanted to test the lady knight that many spoke so highly of. Alanna, had barely changed into her armour and mounted Moonlight, when men came crashing towards her.

One knight leered through his visor, he slashed downwards and nearly cut her, but she ducked. She maneuvered her way around him and cut him from his horse. She ran through another man, and then pulled back to blow through her horn for more help.

"Archers!" She screamed.

A man seemed to notice her and charged at her, slashing at her with a broad sword.

"Alanna!" Jon cried, and she ducked, before using Lightning as a club and knocking the knight off his horse.

Jon squirmed through people to get to her, and went to her left.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so…"

A horn rang through the clearing, as the Scanrans retreated with fresh forces flooding in. Many tried to get last hits in, and before Alanna noticed, and archer hit her, on in the arm, one in the leg.

She called for Jon, and gripped Moonlight's mane as everything went black.

* * *

She came too in a tent. It was small and smelled of lilacs, and for a minute she thought she was dead.

"Water?" she rasped.

"You almost died you know…"

"I didn't?"

"No, you're alive thank the lord." Jon's eyes were flaming.

"Jon…"

"Duke Baird was so shocked to see you, and after an inspection he almost turned pale."

"Jon…"

"The injuries were really grave…and…"

"Jon, where is Duke Baird?"

"…Why?" Jon looked suspicious.

"I need to talk to him, or another healer preferably female."

"Why female?"

"Are you sure you wish to know?" Alanna raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"All right." Jon sighed, but gave in.

"Alanna," Duke Baird entered the tent.

"Did Jon inspect me?"

"He didn't, he doesn't have the magical training of ability to fix you." Duke Baird became very interested in his shoes suddenly.

"So he doesn't know." She dropped her voice.

"He doesn't…"

"He won't know, not until we get back to Corus…tomorrow I will ask to be sent back to Corus."

"He will go back with you."

"Of course, my injuries take up a lot of my strength, strength that I need for other things."

"You need time to heal…you're very right Lady Alanna. If you would like, I will tell the prince of your decision."

"Thank you…"

Alanna was left alone in the tent, with only her thoughts.

Alanna was back in her own bed by the afternoon of the next day. Jon was slightly sullen but not surprised that he was leaving.

"So, are you going to tell me why?"

"Why what…?"

"Why you wanted to leave, I know you never give into your injuries. You always insist on fighting Alanna, so tell me why are you at home again?"

"I have a dream…while we were sleeping, I think that Duke Baird saw it."

"So?"

"It was a premonition, that if I continued, I would lose very important things."

"…like what?"

"I saw this figure, all in black. He came towards us, slowly he took out this sword and cut down everyone I knew. Gary killed, then Raoul and then you. Then they slowly cut up my body…it was frightening."

Jon held her close.

"It's all right, I'm glad that you came home…but can I say…"

"You were right…"

"Well, I'll let you get some rest, I need to say hello to mother, father and everyone."

Alanna smiled, hoping her wouldn't realize her lie.

* * *

I know, I just patched them up, and then I'd leave it open like that...Don't hurt me! I just wanna make it interesting!

Review!

-MK


	14. Ch 14 In which people ties up loose ends

Allright, this is after the return from the war!

pink squishy llama- If I told you why she needed to go hom, if wouldn't be much of a cliffie! You make me smile and you make me SOO happy!

Queen Alanna of Conte- Um...Jon came back with her...It's a good idea though I'll DEIFINITELY keep it in mind.

ConfusedKnight- I'm not sure what's wrong with her yet. I just thought it would be fun to throw a twist into it!

ZIPPITYGIRL- Preganancy is a common question isn't it? I'm not sure right now...I think it could escalate but my lips are sealed!

This takes place after they return. It's kind of screwed up, and I might add another chapter in, so this is 13 right now, I might add and 13.5.

The problem is that I had a defined storyline, and then I got some more ideas, so this is one of them! (It was kind of mandatory...)

ENJOY!

Review

* * *

Alanna fussed into her dress. Thayet looked nervous behind her. 

"Thayet, if you don't calm I will start to panic. If I panic then chaos weill break out." Alanna warned her in a low voice.

"I'm not nervous…I'm getting married. I'm allowed to be nervous." She sighed, "What did I get myself into?"

Buri cuffed her friend.

"You are being stupid Thayet. Thom is a good person, he's absent minded, forgetful and sometimes insensitive…and he's not EXTREMELY good looking, and he's…"

Alanna coughed subtly.

"…But he's good for you. He's smart and charming, he makes you laugh and will support you until the end of your days. He's powerful with his magic and had many features that no one else could provide. So, don't worry, everything will be fine." Buri grinned.

"Plus, he loves you…" Cythera added.

"Oh come here." Thayet started to cry.

"Don't cry, it'll smudge your make up…" it was too late, large tears rolled down her face as she grabbed her friends and pulled them into a hug.

"All right, I'm ready now,"

Cythera smiled, "I'll get the make up lady…".

At exactly three hours from noon, the bells of the church started to ring. The procession started.

* * *

The gathering was small, Thayet had insisted only friends and the family that she could trust. They decided on the temple of the Sun God, Thayet wishing ot embrace a new culture, Thom because it was the only availalbe church for the day. 

The chapel was white, daisies adorning the bench. White ribbons lining the seats, as light drifted in through the paned glass

Thayet's niece came out and threw flowers into the air. Daisies flew everywhere and people cooed at the little girl. Cythera then came out on the arm of Gary. Thayet had dressed her in green, and Gary in black. Next came out Buri, on Raoul's arm. Buri was clothed in pale yellow, and in a dress for the first (and last) time of her life. Last was Alanna who came on Jon's arm. She was dressed in red, a subtle almost pink colour that added a touch of colour to her cheeks.

Then the orchestra assembled changed its tune. Thayet came down the aisle, dressed in a white silk purer than snow. She floated down slowly, letting people soak in the picture of this woman.

The priest coughed lightly as Thayet came to the front of the church. Thom grinned as he saw her.

"Dearly beloved…"

Alanna noted Thayet's face change through the entire ceremony, from a grin, to a smiled to a frown…to tears rolling down her face as her hand was held by Thom's.

Alanna sent a look to Jon, and he smiled back.

At the end, Alanna found herself let a tear fall. She wasn't the only one, as many were crying or even sobbing at the end. Joy filled her as she saw her brother saw his vows and then kiss his bride.

Bells rang out loud and clear as the groom and bride ran down the aisle. Light streamed into the building as the oak doors were pushed open. A new day had begun.

"That was nice." She mention to Jon that night.

"It was." His face didn't change, or move from his book.

Alanna put her head on his chest, moving herself in between the book and him. Jon sighed, putting the book to the side of the bed and rolling over so he held her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Really?"

"Really…"

"Ok then." Jon let go of her, and rolled back to pick up his book.

He barely moved, when Alanna grabbed him again, and held him. Jon grinned, knowing she would do this, as he resumed the position.

"Well?"

"I'm just happy for Thom, I always…"

"Yes?"

"It's selfish…" she looked up at him.

"What?"

"I just…thought I'd be the first…"

"To what?"

"To get married," she felt herself crying again, "It's stupid…but I wanted to be the first. It's not fair."She buried her head into Jon's chest.

"It's okay, your time will come." He cooed, petting her hair.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't be sad on his day. I mean I just..."

"It's okay Alanna, I get it..." Jon whispered softly.

They fell asleep together, him holding her sweetly.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	15. Ch 15 In which people start things

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Okay here are my responses:

angelchild94- I'm not planning to kill of Thom unless he bores me :D, and I'm don't think Alanna's pregnant! I'm going to work it in to later chapters, so you'll see what's wrong with her!

Queen Alanna of conte- I like Alanna's sensitive side, and I think that we don't really see it enough! I just liked the fact that I could communicate it... YAY!

ZIPPIYGIRL- Okay, SLOW DOWN :D I don't think that Jon had a lot in his head right now (not that I'm insulting him), because he had some other issues (as explained in this chapter). You'll see what I mean:D

This was a weird chapter to write and a lot of you might be very confused, but I accept that confusion and raise you with my own...(poker terms :) ) so I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the delay!

* * *

Alanna sighed, breathing in the scents of the market. People were screaming everywhere. She had felt cooped up in the castle, and had decided to leave. She was still sore from the battle, her left leg had pain shooting from it everytime she walked on it. It was only her muscles complaining, though and the fresh air did help her relax.

Thayet was more than happy to get out of the court and explore Corus, she was telling Alanna. Married life was not as easy as expected. 

"Thom is driving me crazy." Thayet screamed, tugging at her thick, dark hair. Her sounds were muffled by the bustling people.

"At least he isn't at war…" Alanna had muttered. Jon had returned for the wedding, but left a few days after.

Raoul and Gary had also stayed for a little while to enjoy their significant others.

"I wish Thom would go to war…he's so…YOU!" Thayet sighed exasperated.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's hot and cold, one minute I'm his only, the next he's doing something magical that _I wouldn't understand_." She lifted her hands to the gods.

"Thom's always been like that, it's his charm." Alanna muttered, "I barely remember Jon, he's always gone or her visiting another country. I can't go with him without rumors swirling around about us. It's bad enough I was his squire, but now if I'm not farther than a metre from him, rumors swirl."

"So?" Thayet raised an eyebrow, "I'd think it would be good to let the rumors swirl…"

"Lady Josephine is not the nicest person…" Alanna sighed, "One word about Jon and I and she'll spread it to the whole court. It's amazing how she feels no guilt about spreading the most vicious things about Jon and I. The worst thing is that half od it comes from her imagination." Alanna felt tired.

Thayet laughed, "We had that problem at home, many thought I was involved with all of the men at court. According to the rumors I was." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. She waited for Alanna to continue.

"I'm sick of it, but I have nowhere else to go. I can't leave because then I'm pushing Jon away. Think of how it would look if Jon actually came to visit me…" She sighed, pausing to look at a leather cleaning cloth.

"Plus, you're more protected in the middle of Corus. You have the rogues and the nobles on your side…" Thayet pointed out.

Alanna stoped, as if debating whether to let something off her mind, "I don't know...I keep feeling like something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Thayet stopped too, her eyes flickering with concern.

"I know this sounds odd, but every time I see Lady Delia I feel like something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was walking the halls when I saw her, and she didn't give me the dirtiest look, or even frown slightly, she smiled. She smiled and waved…" Alanna frowned.

"Don't worry about it."

"It's been happening for weeks now, she'll be perfectly pleasant. In fact ever since I came back to Court she's been completely…civil."

Thayet thought about it, "I suppose there's nothing you can do about it for now…did you know your brother snores?" Thayet asked off handedly, causing Alanna to laugh as they divulged into the topic.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was dark. A rain had set in, causing the cobblestones to be slippery and uneven. Alanna felt like she was slipping off Moonlight several times. 

"I hate rain…" Thayet muttered.

"Mmmm…" They slowly managed to the castle, where they rode in to the stables.

Alanna squeezed water from her hair, and wiped some from her face. Thayet laughed, as she did the same thing. They both gave their horses to attendants. Thayet and her walked from the stables slowly.

The next thing that she saw was something come at her, a flash of silver. Someone was screaming, pain spiraled up her side, her calf everywhere. She felt her skirts drip, and let her hand reach down to touch them, and her fingers were coated with blood.

She saw Thayet's face in front of her. No words came from her mouth, she saw tears start to drip and fall onto her, and her lids felt too heavy for her to hold them. Slowly she let them drop and everything went black.

* * *

I know, I just got her injured, but I thought she was safe…yadda yadda yadda, I'm not sure what happened…I'm not sure what is going to happen, I may have to amputate :D…kidding…or am I :D! 

Read on loyal people!

-MK


	16. Ch 16 In which people continue things

Hey thanks for the reviews,

I know that was intense and unexplained but everything's gonna be dragged out for a period of time, so I hope you can understand!

Pink Squishy Llama- Like I said, read on! you'll find out REALLY soon!

Twilight Shades- Thanks, I try!

Queen Alanna of Conte- I'm sorry if its confusing, I know it really is, but I'm trying to develop a plot thing here, so be patient and all will reveal!

* * *

Jon sat on his horse, thinking, the Scanrans had gotten awfully quiet. It had been almost a week since the wedding, and they had been pulled back for fear of an impending raid. The light shone through the leaves of the trees and birds chirped quietly. 

"I suppose they're waiting." He mentioned to Raoul.

Raoul shrugged, he was still grumpy about having to return.

"Am I the only person in a decent mood?" Jon looked at his friends.

Myles shrugged, "Jon you were the only one to voluntarily return, I know that I have some people I would like to return too."

Gary nodded, "I didn't part on the best terms with Cythera. She was pretty mad, saying that I was a desk knight 'I shouldn't have to fight'… like I'm a coward who never does anything" Gary huffed slightly.

Raoul added, "Buri told me that I better not come back, because I'm gone so often that she doesn't want to see me." He sighed.

Jon almost grinned, "That's why I didn't come back, I have no problems with Alanna."

"Yet…" Raoul muttered, to which he got a stone thrown at him

"You have no idea how Alanna is then?" Myles asked.

"I don't, she couldn't have gotten herself into that much trouble, could she of?" Jon asked.

* * *

_Thayet sat by Alanna's bed. She still hadn't woken up, It had been a vicious attack, and Alanna was so unprepared. Thayet felt herself start to cry again._

_Alanna was so pale, and Thayet was worried, it had been so long and even Faithful started to pace waiting for his mistress to wake._

_"I just hope that she does…" Thayet thought._

_

* * *

_

Jon paced around his tent, the men were relaxing. It had been a week that they had been staying at the border. He couldn't stop thinking about Alanna, like something was wrong.

Sometimes he thought it was only the fact that she should be in the battle with him, it was almost odd that she wasn't. She still hadn't healed from the last attack and he of all people was glad she'd agreed to the injury.

"I just hope she doesn't go made from staying at the same place," he thought.

Still, that wasn't it, something else was bothering him. Something from the bottom of his gut and gnawing up into his head. He decided to talk about it, choosing Gary, Myles and Raoul. He figured that one of them may have an idea.

"...It's like I know there's something wrong."

Gary shrugged, saying it may be Jon, or it may be something else. Myles had listened to this.

"Like a gut feeling Jon?" Myles stroked his beard slightly.

"Yeah…I can feel something is wrong. I just can't stop it, I'm always thinking about it."

Myles shrugged, "You and Alanna had a very powerful bond, like Old Magic itself. I believe it started at the sweating sickness, but you have always been close. If you believe in that impulse and it feels wrong, then go home. There's not going to be any action here that we can't handle, and if you're wrong you can come back."

Jon though about it for a minute. Myles was right, there wouldn't be a majour attack in the near future or they would've heard about it. Plus after he found Alanna safe he could come straight back, it wouldn't hurt to strengthen their relationship a bit before return.

Jon nodded, "You're right, I'll go pack."

* * *

Gary and Raoul had decided to go with him for 'safety precautions'. However Jon saw through them.

"These 'safety precautions'…is that our new nickname for Buri and Cythera?" he had asked innocently, to which Raoul cuffed him.

Jon was too busy laughing; however he still felt that feeling. Something gnawing at the pit of his stomach that made him shudder

He didn't mention it to Gary or Raoul, but her thought Myles had a point. The sweating sickness was an odd time for him, things happened that he couldn't quite remember. What he remembered, was when they were against the Ysandir, how well they had fit together. It was like the man in him and woman in her had combined.

He couldn't stop thinking about her anymore, that was what worried him. Alanna was an independent woman, but she was still fragile and he was afraid that any day she could crack.

"…Jon…JON?"

"Hmm…sorry."

"Like I was saying, we're almost there." Gary sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Thank you Gary, are you sure that my safety is secure?"

"I'm not sure at all, however you may be in danger from me throttling you…" Gary retorted.

They laughed until they approached the castle.

* * *

The first thing that struck Jon as odd was the Alanna was not there to greet him, they had sent out a messenger to say they were arriving shortly, but still she wasn't there.

Jon frowned, she may be angry at him for leaving for so long, he sighed knowing he should've written something. Their relationship was on shaky legs on its own, but with the added strain of the war, would they survive?

He went to wash up quickly. He was caked in dirt and dust, and she probably wouldn't touch him with a ten foot stick. After he finished, he decided to search for Alanna. She wasn't in her room. He sighed, she may have gone home to see Coram and Maude…

He found Cythera and asked her.

"Alanna?" Her eyes were red, slightly puffy, she looked in shock and decided to tell Jon to go to Duke Baird.

Jon had the sinking feeling that something was wrong as he ran to the infirmary.

The sight that sat there was not pleasant.

Thom stood there, as if he was expecting him. He silently beckoned him forward into the infirmary.

The infirmary was white, long halls fell in front of him twisting and turning. The air smelled of lilacs,a scent that was almost too powerful, as if it was hiding something. Jon looked at the countless oak doors that were shut in front of him, there were so many rooms, so many people inside of the rooms.

Finally they stopped, Thom waved his hand across the door spreading his gift to open a number of locks and charms until the door swung open.

The room was a dull beige colour, a single window on the opposite wall, with bleak curtains hanging beside it. There were simple chairs placed around the room, they too were beige. The floor was covered by a carpet that's edges were tattered and had no pattern at all, simply a solid colour. Stains and spots flecked the room in the oddest of places, but the smell of lilacs stll drifted through. There was a single bed made from light wood, beech maybe, no posts or curtains just a bed, with a quilt and an obviously hardened pillow.Thayet sat beside the bed, sewing quietly. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red, and it was obvious that tears had been shed recently.

However, Jon noticed none of this when he saw the person that lay on the bed.

"Great Mithros…" he sucked in a breath and braced himself on the wall.

Alanna lay perfectly still on the bed. Her hair had fanned out, her skin was pale, and she looked peaceful. She looked so still her could barely recognize her. Her hand rested above the covers and a bandage covered her head, presumably to stop the bleeding. Her arm was covered with bandages and symbols.

"What happened?" he rasped out after a while. He turned to look at the people in the room, searching for an answer.

Thayet lifted her head, "Alanna and I were out walking in the markets, we were talking normally when it started to rain…so we went home."

_Flashback_

Thayet watched as Alanna tried to rid herself of as much water as possible. She mimicked her, standing slightly farther away so that she would not catch a wayward drop from Alanna's vigorous shakes.

Suddenly, something dropped from the rafters. Everyone's eyes were riveted to it, and as if it happened in slowly motion the person released a number arrows. They hit their target as blood started to drip out of Alanna's calf and ribs, one embedded in her arm and another had grazed her forhead leaving a red line.

Thayet started to scream for help, as she gently moved Alanna onto a bale of hay and tried to keep her stable, praying to the gods that she would live.

_End Flashback_

Jon's teeth were gritted. He had sat down a long time ago, and now his knuckles were white as they gripped the chair.

"What was the damage?" He asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"She had an infection already Jon. The arrows aggravated it causing her body to react." Thom explained, "but…"

"What?"

"You may not like this part."

Jon breathed in, "Tell me…"

"The arrows, both of them were laced with magic."

"How?" His brows knitted tightly.

Thom paused to find the right words, "Each arrow had a…director of sorts, to find its target."

"But…"

"It's complicated magic, something only very advanced magicians would know…but…" Thom stopped again, grabbing for words.

"Yes?" Jon felt the breath catch in his throat and fought to keep control of himself.

"They had my sister's imprint on it, each of them had Alanna's hair on it, the arrows were without a doubt meant for her…"

Jon sucked in a breath, "Who would try and kill her?"

"That's the thing, the tips were painted silver...the paint used was lead..."

"Lead?"

"It's odd, because as an arrow that isn't useful, but in certain spells lead can be very receptive to magic."

"So?"

"Jon, those arrows, the lead…it was pointed directly to Alanna's arteries. To get the lead in her blood, to get an infection and…well you get my drift." Thom said, thinking each word as he let it out.

"So you're saying someone is trying to kill her."

"Jon, the paint held more than just lead, it had traces of some powerful herbs..."

"Like what?"

"Not vervain but a substitute, something VERY similar..."

Jon paused for a moment,"Who did it?"

Thayet interrupted, "That's the problem, the stablemen caught the assassin and he was obviously paid off by someone in court…"

"But who?"

"There are too many name to say Jon, I mean it could be any one from a conservative lord to…well Lady Josephine." Thayet said, as if unsure of his reaction.

Thom tapped his chin for a moment, "Lady Josephine is an interesting possibility, I mean she could seduce any man to get magic. She certainly had motive…"

Jon sighed, "What about Alanna, what are the chances that…you know…"

Thom looked at him in a moment of seriousness.

"The lead did get into her arteries, it did spread to her body and…there's something else."

"What?"

"Remember with the sweating sickness? Any healer who's used his gift has been rejected. Duke Baird can't even come near this room anymore! That's what the herbs in the paint did." Thom tapped his chin again.

"So the lead cut down on her immune system and the herbs then drained her gift?" Jon asked slowly.

"I think someone is playing dirty for sure…"

There was silence in the room.

"So for now, we wait?"

"We wait…"

Jon turned to look at Alanna, "I promise I'll get who did this, no matter what and no matter how. If you live or die I will get your revenge..." he swore silently.

* * *

That was probably the worst ending I couldn've given, but I'm tired! I'll think of something better. The thing is I don't want to end this at this chapter, it's a serious issue and it'll be stretched out! Anyway in other news... REVIEW!

-MK


	17. Ch 17 In which people find each other

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I know you're anxious to start reading so I'll make this quick.

Queen Alanna of Conte- If I told you who hurt her I'd have to kill you...KIDDING KIDDING, just be patient and I'll reveal it (he he, to be truthful I haven't figured it out myself)

Pink Squishy Llama- Aww but it's so fun to toy with lives :(...I'm pretty sure she won't die though CONSIDERING SHE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER...he he he. By the laws of plot I can't kill her :D

charlie and lola- Do you think you're wrong? I'm not sure Alanna had SO many enemies it'll be fun to bring it up. Heck I could make it Ralon and bring him in for kicks. (AHEM!)

Okay, I'm probably not going to bring in Ralon because it was hell to write his brother's lines. Anyway, to the story, enjoy it!

* * *

Jon continued his vigil at Alanna's bedside. It had been four days, and her condition had gotten slowly worse. 

"How is she?" Myles was haggard, he had returned after Jon had summoned him.

"She's dying slowly, I'm not sure why…No I'm sure of why. She's being drained Myles."

Myles sat down in the chair next to him, "What are the healers saying?"

"One suggested we just end it, four days is too long, and a lot of the damage that happens from here until the end is irreversible."

"Will you?"

"Will I? It's not my decision."

"Jon…" Myles' voice took a gentle tone, "Your father has decreed you will make the final decision. He said that one of the hardest decisions a ruler has to learn is went to let go…"

Jon's face turned white, and then red, "I can't decide, it's not my choice to make!" He said in a loud whisper.

"Jon…" Myles' eyes extended sympathy.

"I can't do it Myles, how can I decide whether she should live or die…"

Myles rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll think of something…" With that he left saying something about needing a drink.

* * *

Jon sat at the bed, holding Alanna's hand. He had taken a quick nap, eaten something and was back at his watch.

Suddenly, Thom limped into the room. He was panting at sweat was dripping down his face. His featured had contorted into a grimace, as if someone was pulling at him.

Thom ran into the room, "Do you feel it to?"

"What?"

"She's draining me Jon…you have to do something!"

"You're the sorcerer Thom!"

"I don't know what to do…" Thom gritted out.

Jon thought for a second, only one person would know what was happening.

Myles of Olau approached the scene with caution. Jon had called him and told him to look for similarities between this and other historical events.

He watched Alanna as string of purple fire choking her twin, coaxing magic out. Myles frowned and said, "She going into the next stage, like clockworks."

"I'm sorry?" Jon looked up at him.

Myles stepped into the room, stroking his beard, "She needs more energy so her forces are trying to drain everyone in the nearest vicinity."

"How do we stop it?" Sweat started to pour down Thom's forehead.

"I don't know…all I know is what I've read from books. She'll go for the closest people first, normally family. She's draining him."

Jon felt himself go white, "What can we do?"

Myles thought for a moment, trying to think up ideas. He reluctantly said, "There's only been one exception Jon."

"When?"

Myles slowly said, "You."

There was silence.

"How?"

"The sweating sickness drained you, by logic you should've started to drain everyone around you, your father, mother, duke Gareth…you have a lot of people who are close to you in your family."

"So what happened?"

"Alanna did something, I'm not sure what but it calmed you down. I can't remember."

Jon thought back to the times, his mind drawing a blank. He desperately searched one more time, seeing as Thom was losing the fight against Alanna.

"Vervain…" Thom rasped.

Myles snapped his fingers, remembering something suddenly.

"That's it…" he rushed off, and returned with a package of herbs. He looked at Jon one more time.

"Last time Alanna did this, she was not sure if she could survive. She said many more powerful than her had died. Are you sure you wish to do this Jon?" Myles met Jon's eyes to see a look of defiance and insecurity.

Jon nodded slowly.

"Create a fire." Myles said simply

Jon let blue flames flicker from his fingers into the hearth. Myles tended to the tiny flame until he tossed in the tiny package.

Smoke rose from the package as it slowly disappeared. The smoke grabbed at him, it forced itself in him, until it filled him. It choked him, and something inside of him broke. He reached out, and the flame became part of him, slowly he said in a trancelike state, something he remembered Alanna saying a long time ago, when they fought the Ysandir. The words flowed out of his mouth like he had no control.

"Goddess, Great Mother…Dark Lady open the way for me, show me the way…" His voice deepened to something frightening.

Blue fire surged into his body from the flames. The smoke covered his vision so he could neither breathe, nor see.

_You wish to take her, Do so prince…_ the voice came into his head.

Jon felt the flames surging into him, a fiery rope that twisted around him burning him slowly. He slowly took control, peeling the rope off his body, off his chest putting it into his hands. Still it remained, tying him to the hearth.

_Prince… take the rope, give it to her, pull her out…_ the voice said.

Everything around him went black; he pulled at the rope it gave in a little letting him move forward. Slowly the darkness parted as he saw Alanna.

She was in white, straight as a board and a faint purple glow around her. A purple line flowed from her finger to somewhere else. Jon knew it was Thom, she was choking Thom…

"Alanna…" He called.

Her eyes were frighteningly closed, he moved closer.

"Alanna…Wake up!" he called again. He slowly took the sapphire rope and moved closer until he could touch her. His fingers gripped her left hand, puring some of his gift into her.

Her eyes shot open, "Jon…" She whispered, in a trance. Her eyes were unrecognizable; her pupil was so small it looked like the purple had consumed it. The Alanna that Jon had known, had completely disappeared.

"Alanna?" He asked almost tentatively.

She nodded taking a breath. The purple string dropped from her fingers, but she did not close the distance between them. She looked almost horrified as it dawned on her what she had tried to do.

"No…Thom…" The pupil came into he eyes again, she became human. She was battling to control herself.

Jon reached out his hand, "Alanna come with me." He said gently.

Her eyes were wild, her mouth started to move and no words exitted her mouth.

"Alanna, it's okay." Jon soothed trying to get her to calm.

Her eyes shifted as she panicked, slowly she started to back away.

Jon reached his hand out again, and she looked tempted to reach out. He looked in her eyes for a moment

Her eyes turned pure purple again, "Goodbye…" she said as she disappeared.

"ALANNA!" Jon called to the now empty air.

* * *

Cliched ending I know, I'm going to get flames from it. I'm sorry, I was trying to get her into it and it was kind of hard. Anyway I hope you liked it and even if you didn't 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	18. Ch 18 in which people kinda end things

Since you guys have been bugging me, I've updated again! YAY ME!

ZIPPITYGIRL- NO? Why:D

Pink Squishy Llama- Yes I hate cliffies too! Which is why I insist on rubbing your nose in them...YAY!

All right, Since this chapter is pretty crappy too, I've decided to release it for you to decide! I hope you enjoy it because I'm not sure if I do :D

* * *

He threw the rope out again, screaming.

"ALANNA!" He felt the rope slowly start to burn his hand, it tightened against his waist.

"Mithros and Goddess give me strength," he muttered.

He pulled onwards

_She is not lost prince, she also is not found. Find her. _The whisper rang in his ears.

He pulled onwards, pushing through the darkness deeper and deeper.

"Alanna!" He called again.

"LEAVE!" The voice boomed in his head.

He gripped onto the rope tighter.

"Alanna, come with me." He gasped slightly as the pain filled his head, his vision got blurred slightly and he started to see white from the pain.

"Please…leave…" It was desperate this time.

"Alanna, let me help!" Jon called again, him not the man, but him.

Then he saw it, a purple blur from the corner of his eye. He turned and slowly walked towards it.

Alanna was huddled up inside, shaking and pale.

"Please, no more. I can't take it…" She looked at him with big eyes, the tiny black dot returned.

"Alanna…" Jon said, laying a hand to her forehead.

She nodded, her eyes flashing. They recognized him instantly. Something was coming from him pulling her out. A noise came from her, something so familiar and so unusual. As if she was a changed person, she rose like she was not a girl but a goddess.

"I am ready." She said slowly. She was a woman, not a child afraid of pain. She stepped forward with the gentleness of a flower and took his hand. Slowly and deliberately, she put it to her chest and mimicked this with her own hand.

He felt power transfer so some of her purple fire flooded into him, almost causing him to lose concentration. After a moment, she released his hand and stood up.

He nodded, "Come…" It sounded like another man saying it, yet it came from him.

She looked at him, and so much was shared between their eyes. He took the sapphire rope in his right hand, and Alanna's in the other and they walked back into the infirmary.

* * *

Jon opened his eyes with a start.

Alanna's eyes opened suddenly, purple and blue fire mixing into her irises.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

He nodded, feeling sweat roll down his face.

She muttered something, that he swore sounded something like, I love you.

* * *

She was stable now, Duke Baird said that now she had gotten past the worst stages, but still a lot were trying to let her go.

"We have no idea what pain she's in your highness, wouldn't it be better if we ended it?" One man asked him.

Jon stopped to think of this. He was constantly haunted by the image of the pale Alanna shaking pleading for him to let go.

He talked to his friends about it that night.

"I can't kill her…" He admitted.

"It's true, you don't know what she's going through but it could be painless." Raoul pointed out.

"Raoul, I can't make a biased decision. I need to make a decision based on what's best for Alanna."

"Jon, the healers are proposing to kill her though. You're destroying any chance she has of living." Gary said quietly.

"But she's in pain, I can't feel better knowing that I'm keeping her alive just so she can die anyway. She's in so much pain Gary." He sighed, looking dropping his head into his hand.

"It's your decision." Raoul added, with that they left him alone.

Jon went to the only place he could.

* * *

"Hello, can I speak to…"

"Johnny! What brings you to Dancin Dove?" Lightfingers called.

"A friend, I need to see George about something, would you know where he is?"

"Here Jon, what's wrong?" George's crooked grin turned into a frown, he realized they were not alone and pulled Jon upstairs.

"Well are'ye willin to speak or will I have to pry it from ye?"

Jon took in a breath, "Stefan told you about Alanna."

"Aye, he has."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

George shook his head. In the candlelight Jon could see the bags under his eyes, and the odd colours that played on his face.

"I'm supposed to make the decision." Jon at heavily in one of the chairs.

George poured a drink, ale or scotch…Jon couldn't tell, and thrust a glass at him. They emptied their glasses.

"Now, tell me more."

"I'm supposed to say whether or not she should live."

George nearly spit out his drink, "That's a decision for ye!"

"George, I went into our bond and she was in so much pain. It's been nearly five days since she went into the coma…"

George scoffed, "I thought I knew ye' highness. This is the same lass we're speakin of? Alanna the Lioness had fought much more than an archer and lived. It's disappointin' that ye think so little of'er."

Jon sighed, "What can I do George, I think that Duke Baird will give up soon."

"To kill her though, that's as nice as a horse's arse! Pardon my language highness, but you know Alanna. Why are ye so insistent on not givin her a chance? I mean, I don't envy ye for havin to choose. Yer choosin between life and extreme pain aye? Your decision…" George shrugged.

Jon nodded, "Thanks George, you've helped more than you can imagine."

* * *

Jon pulled Duke Baird aside with a grim look on his face.

"Your grace, I've given the matter a lot of thought. I've taken into account that Alanna is a strong person, yet I know she's in a lot of pain. In a lot of ways I don't think it's fair to her to continue with this. That's why…"


	19. Ch 19 In which people do conclude things

I know you hated me for pulling three in a row, so I did a nice chapter, so sweet it could go into coffee!

-MK

* * *

"That's why, I can't do it. I'm sure it doesn't make sense your grace, but Alanna is strong. I'm sure that she can get through it without anything to smother her. I'll spend every minute of my time devoted to it if I must." Jon said concluding.

Duke Baird tapped his chin, laughing, "Your highness, Alanna's condition had been stable. I would see no reason to _smother_ her, so you need not concern yourself with this. The only thing that you can do now is wait for her when she wakes up…" With that Jon was sent off.

"So I didn't have to make the decision in the first place?" Jon sighed, today was going to be a long day.

Alanna wandered through the darkness.

_Daughter, you are sleeping too long. _

"I'm sorry?"

_I have other plans for you daughter. You cannot merely ignore your path, nor can you take death as an easier route. _

"You don't think that I'd like to wake?"

_You have the ability to wake, why do you not wish to? _

"I don't know…" Alanna snapped.

_You have people waiting for you. You must decide quickly before they find another. _

"What does that mean?" Alanna called to no response.

Faithful stopped pacing Jon noticed. He had resorted to licking Alanna's face.

"Cats…" he thought, "Faithful is probably trying to wake her up." Jon sighed wistfully. He knew that Faithful had tried to wake his mistress by licking her face. He'd seen him do it several times.

"Faithful, Alanna's tired let her sleep." He sighed moving to pick up the cat.

The cat hissed, its back arching and it's eyes wild.

_Don't touch me_, hissed in his head.

Jon stumbled backward.

_She's been sleeping too long, it's time for her to wake up_, it came again.

"Did you just speak to me?" He asked.

The cat looked at him with large, purple eyes that screamed of innocence.

"Fine, we'll wake her up, but how?"

The cat went back to licking her face.

"That's revolting in a way."

The cat gave him a look.

"I'm not doing that." Jon sighed, and then leaned over to kiss Alanna lightly.

The door then flung open, admitting a blubbering Josephine.

"Jon! Jon, I came her as soon as I could…" she wailed.

"Five days is an awful long time to wait…" Jon said raising an eyebrow.

Josephine flung herself into his arms, leaving Jon to awkwardly wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Jonathan, my Jonathan… I have missed you so much. I just returned from my trip to Port Legann and I rode back here as fast as I could." She pressed her head into his chest.

"Um…all right?"

"I suppose I should've come sooner but, I just heard about Lady Alanna…"

"Lady Josephine, please lower your voice. This is a sick ward."

"Please, call me Josephine…" she cooed, batting her eyes at him.

"_Josephine_," Jonathan stressed, "This is an infirmary, people are trying to get better, please lower your voice or we'll get kicked out."

"Would that be naughty of me your highness? I remember that you liked me when I was naughty…" she purred.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, how quickly she had changed from a blubbering girl to a flirt.

"Josephine, I'm very sorry, but I'm kind of busy currently." He untangled her arms off his shoulders.

"Oh Jonathan, can't you make a minute for me?"

"Josephine I must insist." He pried her left arm from his shoulder.

Josephine relocated her arm to his hip, pulling herself closer to him, "Jonathan, don't you like me?" Her eyes were wide.

"Um…"

She moved closer, moving her other arm to his hip as well.

Without any warning she kissed him.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like some privacy." Alanna rasped from her bed.

Jon shot her a look of desperation.

"Alanna…I…"

"You too Jon," she said in a voice colder than ice, "I'm not feeling up to visitors currently, but maybe I will talk to you later, now if you don't mind…"

"Alanna…" he met her eyes, and she turned away.

"Jon, you heard her." Josephine cooed, oozing flirtations, "Come lover, let's find somewhere cozier…" she dragged him away.

(A/N I know that's the worst thing that I could do to their relationship!)

Thayet sat at the foot of her bed. Her face had healed, her bags lingered but were diminished, her skin glowed and a faint tinge of colour came back to her cheeks.

"I can't believe that he would do that." Alanna fumed, looking at Thayet, "What?"

"Jon loves you, you know that and I know that." Thayet chided.

"He kissed Lady Josephine."

"So?"

"So? So it's not fair that he can kiss whoever he want and if I engage in a conversation with George it's adulterous."

"Alanna, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, half of me just wants to scream, the other wants to make him jealous."

"Alanna, you and I both know that's not smart. Flirting is harmless but we're talking human emotions not something for you to play with on your every whim." Thayet sighed, going back to her embroidery.

"Sometimes I just want to wring his neck!" Alanna cried.

"If you wrung the only heir to the throne's neck, you'd be arrested."

"This isn't the time for you to be reasonable." Alanna muttered.

"Fine what do you want me to say?" Thayet put her sewing in her lap, "Go ahead, cheat on him purposefully, even though you don't really have a reason to, and then murder the only heir to the throne who you swore to protect no matter what costs?" Thayet raised an eyebrow and continued her sewing.

"I hate your reasoning."

Thayet shrugged, "You get more cynical from marriage." She decided.

A knock came on the door.

Thayet curtsied to Jonathan as he walked in. Alanna shot her a glare warning her not to leave.

"I'll leave you two _alone_." Thayet smiled pleasantly at her friend as she glided out of the room.

Jon sat down on one of the chairs.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning to." Alanna said icily.

"You're not even going to ask for my side?"

"I'm sure you're going to regale me with it shortly enough."

"Fine, Josephine came into the room and started to babble about things that I had no idea about. Then when I let my guard down, she kissed me."

"She kissed you with you rubbing her back consolingly and her arms wrapped around your waist?" Alanna raised an eyebrow.

"Alanna I'm not lying, I swear she kissed me, I didn't kiss her, and then you woke up before I could do anything."

"Jon that's like me saying, I walked into the arrows that were shot at me. How would you like it if I did that with George?"

Jon's eyes narrowed, "Would you really?"  
"No, because unlike some people I have principles." Her voice was icy again.

"Alanna, I'm sorry that she kissed me." He looked at her, his eyes wide.

She sighed, a heavy breath that rose from the bottom of her stomach.

"You know Jon, my life is getting more and more like a romance novel everyday." Again, she looked up to see him, come over to her, and lie beside her.

"Alanna you aren't just a fling, you're a person to me. You're not a face, or a skirt, you aren't vain or giddy. I'm not saying women are giddy or stupid…just the court ladies are often so dim, you're like a breath of fresh air Alanna. I wouldn't replace you for anything…" he breathed, kissing her gently.

Alanna then looked at him for a moment, and in odd twist she smiled, "All right, I yield." She grinned throwing her hands up in surrender.

Jon kissed her again, "Good because if you have kept fighting I would go mad..."

* * *

They're together again, happy? You should be …. REVIEW!

-MK


	20. Ch 20 In which people ask questions

Nothing again today, I'm just getting right to the story

* * *

"So Myles, you understand why I'm asking you."

"It certainly is an interesting question."

"I thought that you'd have more of an opinion that I did." Jon sat in the high back chair.

"Well, do what you must Jon, but I'd step VERY carefully if I were you." Myles's words held a foreboding sense, even though his eyes twinkled.

Alanna walked in the gardens, the fresh air did her good, and she stretched her legs. The cool breeze whipped her hair, tangling and toying with it.

She had spent too much time inside, Duke Baird had not let her leave the infirmary until he was completely sure she was better. She whistled softly as she bent down to pick up a flower.

"Never would I have thought that I'd see the day."

Alanna glared at Jon, "I like pretty things, are you going to condemn me for that?"

Jon laughed, "I think I might..." He kissed her, "But you put up such a good argument."

"When did you sharpen your wit?"

"Are you calling me dull witted?"

Alanna shrugged, "Maybe?"

Jon grinned and without warning, he held her in his arms, lifted her and twirled her slightly.

She screamed for him to put her down in between the gales of laughter.

"I think that you enjoyed that." Jon grinned.

"You know people will think I've gone soft."

"You're not soft…just more of a lady than a knight." He joked.

She jabbed him.

"I was wrong, you're still a knight."

She smiled, "So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the weather, or I happened to see you out here and wanted to come join you..."

Alanna smiled, "I'm sure." She swept her skirts in an elegant motion.

Jonathan grinned, he led her into the private gardens.

They laughed over jokes and talked about things until Alanna stopped.

"All right Jon, I know you have another motive, and frankly I'm not patient enough to wait it out."

Jon laughed, "All right then. I talked to Myles today…"

"About what?" Alanna was suspicious.

"About your hand…in marriage." Jon clarified it.

Alanna wheeled around to face him, "I don't know whether to be angry at you, or kiss you."

"Why?" Jon's face frowned slightly.

"You asked Myles before me? I make my own decisions Jon! Besides, half the castle could've heard by now… …"

"Well, the fact that you're shouting in the middle of a public garden may make it slightly more obvious…" Jon teased, gently.

"You know I told you I'd never marry." Alanna's eyes flashed.

"Yes, you told me that when you were barely a knight, and I not yet mature. However now we are both mature, and you have received you knighthood. Alanna, I'm not clipping your wings, I'm asking you to fly, with me…"

Alanna thought about this. When she was a squire, she often wondered what it would be like, to marry. Now that she was knighted, she thought of starting a family often. She sighed.

"Fine…on one condition, can you do it the traditional way?" Alanna asked shyly.

Jon frowned slightly but dropped to a knee, "Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond, would you marry me?"

"I would…" She decided.

"Now to tell everyone about it…" she sighed mentally.

* * *

Lianne and Roald were ecstatic, they decided an autumn wedding would be beautiful and the only time which went well with Alanna's hair. Thom merely grinned and gave Jon a speech about mistreating his sister, Alanna kicked him in the shins several times for that. The ladies in waiting argued about who would be her maid of honour and they eventually worked out a schedule. Gary and Raoul's response was simply 'Took your bloody time too!"

Alanna settled back and decided that maybe her life could be peaceful.

Alanna rested on Jon chest, propped on her elbows.

"It's in two weeks…" she sighed.

Jon smiled, "I'm excited, are you?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out my escape plan…oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" Alanna gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"You're lucky you're so pretty…" Jon mumbled.

"Or else what?" she teased.

"Or else…I don't really know right now. I'm sure you can think of something awful and devious on your own."

Alanna laughed and kissed his chin, "Well I'm going to bed."

Jon smiled, "I'll look forward to bring out revenge that's awful and unusual."

"You could do that, but you need a wife in two weeks, so it's highly unadvisable…" Alanna smirked.

Jon sighed, resigned.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Grumpy." Alanna decided, playful.

"I'm a grumpy person, it was your choice to say yes!" He smirked.

"Well, maybe I'll change my mind…" she tapped a finger against her chin.

Jon kissed her firmly, "You'd better not." He mumbled.

She laughed, tossing her hair and kissed him back.


	21. Ch 21 In which people make plans

Charlie and Lola- Okay in case you haven't guessed it's A/J. Um, thanks for the compliments!

Pink Squishy Llama- I know, weddings are preeetty:D Anyway it's not going to be for a while if I can help it :D

I know you all love me :D, so yeah read on wary readers, read on!

* * *

Alanna was busy with wedding plans. She was picking china patterns, sampling cake and dresses, flowers. She was arguing over prices and to top it off, she had the court ladies on her case for getting engaged to the prince. She was so busy, too busy to think, breathe…eat sometimes.

"I've been told you haven't left for 3 days." Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" Alanna sighed.

"You're tired."

"I'm not…" she surpressed a yawn.

"You don't need to kill yourself over this, I'll get my mother to help. Cythera will handle dresses, Thayet can handle the makeup and flowers, Thom Raoul and Gary can handle the dinner (if my mother doesn't), and everything else I'll help with."

Alanna gave a tired smile, "I never knew this was so much work." She sighed, getting up and leaning on Jon.

"Well, you don't need to kill yourself over this, get some rest…"

Alanna was already asleep.

* * *

Thayet was surprisingly calm as she looked at her friends. Each of them waited for big news, Cythera chewed on her pinky nail, Alanna was tapping her fingers and Buri was scowling at her. 

"Talk. Now." was the only things that she said.

Thayet took in a breath slowly.

"All right, what happened?"

Thayet looked at Cythera, Buri and then Alanna. 

"I think I'm pregnant..." She said quietly.

Alanna's mouth dropped, Buri shrugged muttering something about how she expected, Cythera smiled.

"You're…" Alanna looked at Thayet.

"I am…" Thayet smiled.

"But…"

"I don't know."

"Does Thom…"

"No…" Thayet gave a small smile.

"Can someone speak in a sentence?" Buri huffed.

"Congratulations!" Alanna smiled widely, giving her a hug,

"You say that now, but I'll be hormonal and…"

"… it'll be worth it to see Thom's face." Alanna grinned to which everyone laughed.

Thom was ecstatic about a child. He drew up plans of an elaborate nursery complete with toys and everything a toddler would want. Then he insisted on drawing up names for the child.

"Your child is going to be the most spoiled child ever." Alanna muttered.

"Plus he..."

"Or she..." Thayet added.

"Or she, will be loved!"

"He or she will also have a neurotic father..." Alanna muttered again, getting cuffed by her brother.

* * *

It was a long nine months, Thayet stayed at the castle, since the healers would be better. A new visitor, Numair Salamin came in around then, stirring up people's attentions. People were enchanted by the coolly handsome mage. His black hair, dark eyes and chiselled looks made him the object of many ladies' affections. 

"Lady Alanna…" He said to a rushed Alanna.

"Master Numair." She gave a curt curtsy, she was thinking of the many wys of how she could get out of a conversation.

He smiled, "You have other things to do."

"I wouldn't want to be rude!" She grinned.

"Not rude, necessarily…maybe short. It is odd." He gave her a puzzled look.

"How so Master Numair?"

"I have heard many great things about you."

"Mostly rumors I'm sure." He followed her as she walked down the hallway.

"That I am not sure of, I have heard of how you defeated the Ysandir, the Sweating sickness, even of the greatest sorcerers of the land."

"Maybe there is truth in the rumors." Alanna said lightly.

"Maybe…there is something odd about you Lady Alanna. I'm not sure what it is, but I can feel it."

Alanna stopped, turning to face him. He was many heads taller than her, and his eyes held wisdom and a cool temper.

"I'm not a puzzle master Numai, nor am I a toy to be played with or solved. If you'll excuse me, I must be off not, I may see you later." With that she walked off, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

* * *

"He is awfully handsome though…" Cythera stroked Faithful thinking.

"Not my type, besides everyone in this room is accounted for." Alanna sighed.

"Yes, but its okay to look at the sweets without sampling." Thayet grinned.

"For shame Thayet…You were just married!" Alanna said sharply, to which Thayet shrugged.

"He is tall, dark and handsome. He will make a good match for someone one day." Thayet said as she rested her hands on her growing stomach.

"Not you, or me…or Cythera, or even Alanna!" Buri noted.

"Did you see the way that he looks at the ladies, it's like they're animals in a menagerie. He's so aloof with all of the women." Alanna sighed.

A knock rang on her door.

"Ladies…" Jon smiled, "I must pull Alanna away to discuss…_china patterns_." His eyes glimmered wickedly.

"Of course my lord…" Alanna smiled.

* * *

"China patterns, that's the best that you could think of?"

"I had to do something to get you away from the pack." Jon grinned, leaning in to kiss her again. (A/N I'm not going to say what they were doing, don't ask!)

Alanna sighed, putting her head against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"That new mage…Numair Salamin."

"What about him?" Jon's tone was suspicious.

"I don't fancy him so don't give me that. I'm very faithful." She snapped, the sighed and thought for a moment, "I supposed it always feels like he's trying to scan me. I'm not sure what for, just he's so curious."

"Alanna, take your enemies and turn them into your friends. He sounds like a nice person and a worthy ally for Tortall." Jon, ever the voice of reason, pointed out.

Alanna sighed, "You're probably right, I hardly know him."

"Exactly…" Jon mumbled, yawning into her hair.

They fell asleep together, thinking of what lay ahead for them.


	22. Ch 22 In which people show themselves

"You have the gift do you not Lady Alanna?" Numair Salamin asked, as he and Alanna rode.

Alanna (on Jon's opinion), decided to investigate the mage. Jon was away on business taking the royal congregation with him

"I have the gift, but I don't use it."

"Interesting…" Numair's eyes were dark and clouded.

"Why is this, would it not be helpful to wield a double sided sword in battles?"

"Magic is something that not everyone has. It's unfair to use it against an unprotected person. It's as bad as attacking an innocent according to the code." Alanna stuck her chin up stubbornly.

"That's true, but if someone came at _you_ wielding magic, would you use your gift?"

Alanna thought about it, "I suppose I would, I mean if I had no other way to protect myself…"

"So then why would you not train your gift?" Numair's eyes now searched hers.

"I did, to some extent. Did you train your sword?"

Numair smiled, "To some extent."

"Why didn't you train further, if a mage came to you wielding a sword…how would you defend yourself?"

"With magic."

"Ah…so isn't it the same with me?" Alanna was pensive thinking as she spoke.

Numair laughed, "That is true. You have many to protect you if something happens." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have your brother, a powerful mage, Sir Gareth, a powerful scholar, Sir Raoul a powerful knight, Prince Jonathan a powerful politician and then you have your own abilities…"

"Do I not have your protection?" Alanna teased.

"If I have your sword, you have my gift…" he said half seriously.

* * *

"THE CASTLE!" Someone screamed. 

The castle was burning and Alanna ran trying to find who was still in the castle. Crowds of people ran past her, but she pushed forward. The smell of blood was heavy, she heard screams, people dying. She felt so tired. She couldn't get her gift to work…

"Alanna!" she heard someone call.

"Jon…where is Jon," she thought. She suddenly came into contact with the flagstones as she toppled to the ground. She saw a hand reaching out to her.

"JON!" She tried to scream, although nothing came out except blood.

"Alanna…" the voice grew softer.

"Help.." she rasped.

Then she woke up.

* * *

Alanna shot out of bed, and threw up the contents of her dinner. She felt the blood rushing back into her face and her throat was hoarse from screaming. Slowly she got dressed and started to walk around. 

She decided on a secluded area, a garden where she could sit alone.

"Are you feeling all right?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hello…" she smiled, watching the figure sit down beside her.

"You look shaken."

Alanna laughed. "Just a dream…"

"Dreams should not be taken lightly." The voice was soft, from under a hood.

"You shouldn't be wandering around the castle."

"I may walk wherever I please."

"Your choice." Alanna said flippantly.

The person laughed, turning to look at Alanna. A cool white hand came up to hold her face, turning it to meet her eyes. Alanna shuddered at the touch, but stayed still.

"Was it a message?" Alanna asked seriously.

The figure let her hood fall so she could look at Alanna. Green eyes regarded her curiously and her skin was white as snow, white her hair was dark as the night that surrounded them.

"Daughter, I did send you this dream." The Great Mother replied evenly.

"So it was a message?"

"Daughter, your trials are not over. You have surrounded yourself with powerful people, this is a start. You may find that your restlessness is gone, for you must now complete a task of different sorts."

"What mother?"

"You must find the rats of the castle and smoke them out. It is something you may find difficult and I am unable to tell you more. Be wary, some rats have rooted themselves in so deep, they will bite you if you come close to them. You have forgotten about somethings have you not?" The Great mother moved her hand to Alanna's scar on her right arm.

With that The Great Mother got up from the bench, gently kissed Alanna's forehead before disappearing into the darkness.

Alanna thought of these words, many nobles were questionable, but rats? She had woken up early to practice in the rings. Her muscles screamed from being used vigorously after they had not been used for a week.

* * *

Jon had been gone awhile, Alanna thought. She lunged, pulled back and then switched stances. 

"He's probably fine, the Scanrans are being stubborn…" she thought, lunging again circling.

Her calf ached, and she stopped for a second to look at it. It was an angry red and throbbed slightly.

"You are over working yourself." A warning rang out.

Alanna sighed, "I know my limits."

Numair sat on the fence of the ring. He jumped down and checked her calf. A scar snaked up to the back of her knee cap. He let his fingers brush over it, a chill rushing through it.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"These are the swords that the nobles play with?" Numair raised an eyebrow.

"Play?" Alanna raised an eyebrow, before lunging once more, twirling and twisting. She added the Shang technique of twisting her body in closer to spin tighter.

"How…is this…play?" She asked in between moves.

Numair laughed, "I suppose it is not play…" He went to sit on the rails.

Alanna shrugged, "I suppose…"

Numair smiled, "So…Lady Alanna how is your cat?"

"Faithful, he's fine a little pesky sometimes…wait how did you know about?"

"Do I not look familiar Lady Alanna?" Numair Salamin smiled.

"You're the mage, the one who came in the delegation from Carthak! The one who Faithful pestered non-stop…Arram Draper!" Alanna laughed.

"The charade got tiring." He said simply.

"How are things in Carthak?"

"I suppose everything is going well."

"Meaning?"

"Ozorne is a fool, he insists on doing things that only morons would. He learned nothing from the university!" Arram said angry, then paused, "And you?"

"Other than the fact that my fiance is out in a political mission, I'm doing fine."

"I'm sure that your fiance will come back."

"He'd better, or else he will get a very long talk from me..." Alanna's eyes glinted, almost sinister.

Numair laughed, "So in other news..." he quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Jon did come back. He learned about many things, including the fact that Alanna had waited many days for him to come back and few apologies would make up for this. 

"I'm sure you kept productive."

"Oh I did." Alanna grinned slightly, and then hid it.

"What?" Jon frowned.

"Nothing." she said loftily.

"Tell me."

"Let's just say that I got to know Numair Salamin_ very_ well, on your orders of course." Alanna smiled and then left the room, knowing she would hear of this for weeks.

* * *

"Alanna? Can I come in?" Jon called.

Alanna immediately unlocked the door.

"What's wrong?"

Jon had something written all over his face, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"They found the person..."

"Who?"

"The one who hired the assassin to kill you."

Alanna paled falling back into a seat.

"The trial is this afternoon, they haven't released any names yet, but Alanna."

"What?"

"Rumors have been spreading.

"Who...?"


	23. Author's Note

Hey Guys

I'm sorry about everything but I'm leaving on a vacation so I'm not going to be able to post for a week!

I love you all and I promise at least 2-3 chapters when I get back! Bon Voyage to Me:D

Sorry again, but I love you all!

-MK


	24. Ch 23 In which people go to court

Delia of Eldorne sat at her bench on the right side of the room.

Roald sat at the front of the court, on his throne, Jon to his right and his queen to his left. Directly in front of him was the Lord Provost. A man dressed in solid red with gold embroidery acted as a bailiff in the trial.

"We are gathered here to see the trial of Delia of Eldorne, to be tried for attempted murder of Alanna of Trebond, slander, attempted murder against Princess Thayet of Sarain, and treason against the crown's future queen. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Her words slid out of her milky white throat.

Alanna repressed the urge to strangle her, as Delia threw a look at Jonathan that begged for mercy. She batted her long lashes slightly, letting her bright green eyes tear slightly.

"In this case the prosecution may make it's opening statements."

Gary stepped up from the bench, he had volunteered to help Alanna partially because she was a friend, and partially to prove to Cythera that he was over his old crush.

"My Lord Provost, today we are here..." Gary went on about the case, explaining the snarls of it and plotting out his route of how he could prove Delia was guilty.

He returned to his seat, letting a Delia's representation speak. Latis of Midredor was tall, and old. He had graying hair that was cut short, and a hint of a beard covering his chin. Alann had heard he was a staunch conservative and by the glare he gave her, she saw this was apparent.

"My Lord Provost, _Lady_ Delia of Eldorne is innocent. She has no record in the criminal justice system, nor does she have an intent to kill Alanna of Trebond. Lady Delia was merely an innocent mystander who was thrust into the position by a prosecution who is grabbing for straws..."

" Objection, grounds of speculation."

The Lord Provost nodded, and Latis continued, making slight insults and annoying comments that made Alanna grit her teeth and scowl at him.

"We will take a brisk recess and then return, court is adjourned."

Even in chains, Delia had a way of sweeping about the court.

"Alanna, I'm not sure how this'll turn out." Gary said, pulling her aside.

"What do you mean?"

"Latis of Midredor? He's expensive and he's got a case. All he has to do is rile the conservatives on the party that you're a lady knight and Thayet just a simple foreigner. It takes 3 months after marriage for a foreigner to become a citizen of Tortall. Thayet would be considered Thom's maid in the court's eyes. Delia would only have to pay a fine and then she's off the hook." Gary sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Gary, I'm sure you'll think of something..." Alanna sighed, looking at her big friend.

"For your sake Alanna, I hope I do."

* * *

Delia sat on the left side of the court thinking slightly. She watched her prince Jonathan and his emotionless face, after her several discrete pleas and flirts. She sighed mentally, thinking of how she could get out of this. 

She had always found her way out of things, sometimes into things. She had found her way into court, into the queen's inner circles and for a time, into Jonathan's bed. However, Jonathan showed no distress that it was her on the stand. She had not snagged him after many tries, even Josephine hadn't and her legs were perfect. If Jonathan was that smitten with his lady knight maybe he should...no she definitely wouldn't make it easy for her, she's find some way to turn the tables.

* * *

The Lord Provost sat at his post, and tapped the iron ball to the granite post. 

"Silence! This court is in session, both sidews have made their arguments, correct?"

Two nods were his response.

"Then we shall have some semblance of order, we have had two witnesses in this court, the prosecution had successfly linked the accused to the crime. The defense has of course showed that the victims are in one case unable to be represented in Tortall, and the other has a resentment against lady Delia, however I am told you have one more witness so you may go Latis of Midredor."

The man bowed and then slowly excorted Lady Delia to the stand.

"Lady Delia, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." She said throaty and quiet.

"Objection! This is not the time for pleasantries!" Gary yelled.

"True, true...fine then Lady Delia, what do you think of Lady Alanna?"

Delia's eyes widened, "Oh my lord...to be honest I think she's the greatest, I mean not many people would think of getting their shield at such an age, but she was courageous enough to do it. I admire her so much..."

"So you have no...hatred towards her."

Delia shook her head emphatically.

"So there's no reason at all that you would want to hurt her...much less kill her."

"Sir to be honest, I have trouble findinng my dresses sometimes in the morning, I'd never be able to think of something that complicated..."

"Stick to the question." The Lord Provost sighed.

"No sir, I don't want to hurt Lady Alanna."

"Did you?"

"No sir..."

"Well Sir Gary, your witness."

"Hm...oh..." He shuffled some papers noisily then stood up.

"Lady Delia, you were involved with Roger of Conte yes?"

"Must I answer this?"

"I'm afraid you must..."

"Yes, I used to be involved with Roger."

"Hm...just friends or more..."

"More."

"How much more?" Gary rubbed his chin slightly.

"We were..." She looked at her lawyer who nodded, "Lovers."

The court gasped.

"You were also involved with the prince yes?"

"Yes, at a time, but that was long ago."

"Really? So you have no feelings towards him?"

"No sir."

Gary paused for a moment, turning away from her, then suddenly spun around to point at her, "Lady Delia you are involved in court are you not?"

"Objection...what is the relevance." Latis stood up so suddenly that the chair flew from underneath him and clattered as it tipped over.

"My Lord, I have relevance, give me some time." Gary turned his head to look at the judge.

"Please stop beating around the bush Sir, you have your time."

"Now Lady Delia, You are involved in the courts."

"I am."

"You would know the gossip then?"

"I would."

"Then you have heard the rumors about the prince yes?"

"Which one?" She asked innocently, getting a laugh from the court.

"About his relationship, surely you've heard that he is courting the lioness!"

Delia's hand gripped the chair suddenly, the knuckles turning white, however she smiled, "I have heard of that."

"Jonathan confides many things in me Lady Delia, and I think that he and the Lioness are quite serious..."

Delia's smile faltered for a second, but many caught it.

"In fact I've seen many of her things being moved into his room."

A frown now flitted across her face.

"Would his highness come here please?" Gary asked rather innocently.

Jon rose, and moved forward.

"No not only you your highness, Lady Alanna should come to the front of the court as well."

Murmurs swirled around the courtroom as the pair walked to the front. Alanna's face was beet red from the comments that GAry had made, and she made a mental note to kick him hard for that.

"All right Lady Delia, how does it make you feel when you see your prince and the Lioness together?"

"I feel nothing." Her voice was slightly shrill.

"Alrright then, Jon kiss Alanna."

"What?" Delia's eyes were bulging and her voice was practically inaudible.

Jon hid a smile and leant in to get Alanna, for a firm kiss.

"Not like that Jon, like you mean it..." Gary grinned.

"Stop it...STOP IT!" Delia screamed as Jon deepened the kiss.

"Why Lady Delia?" Gary turned towards her, "Why?"

"It's wrong, I should be..."

"Objection, this is madness, he brought up the prince and it's...indecent!" Jon reluctantly pulled away from Alanna as Latis of Midredor got slightly red and his eyes bulged like Delia's.

"Latis of Midredor, I have no right to stop the prince from...engaging in this manner, however Sir Gary has a point that he wishes to prove and I am not going to deny him of this."

"Now Lady Delia, how does it feel to see the prince kiss Lady Alanna like that? Do you realize taht he loves her, that he wants more than you, that you were just a passing fancy?"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Delia covered her ears and screamed, her pale face filling with colours.

"That's why you tried to kill her isn't it? Isn't it lady Delia?"

"Yes...yes!"

"Objection!"

"Latis of Midredor it is too late, your client has confessed. According to Rule 3.6 of the law she had confessed and must be convicted."

"Shut up you old bag," Delia spat, "You want to know what I think_ sir_ Gary? She's a slut and the prince could've done so much better, she deserved everything that I gave to her and more, I wish that the knife had found her heart, but the magic that I learned from Roger wasn't strong enough. I had to pay a lot of money to find those knives since I had no gift of my own, that what you wanted to hear? Slut, WHORE! I hope you DIE!" She hissed, her eyes slits as she spewed venom at Alanna.

Alanna felt anger rise, and then she turned to Jon, took his hand and kissed him firmly.

"Goodbye Delia!" She said softly as Jon led her out of the courtroom, Delia yelling after them.

* * *

"Delia's going to go away for a while." Jon remarked as she got into bed beside Alanna. 

"I know." Alanna didn't look up from her book.

"Are you happy?"

She sighed, "I supposed I should be, but I'm not. Delia's had a hard time in her life and she just trying to get through it. I just feel sorry for that nephew of hers...Lerant I think, he's going to go through a lot for her mistakes."

Jon smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head, "You're a good person,"

Alanna laughed, "Tell that to Delia!" With that she kissed Jon and rolled over to blow out the camera.

For the first time in weeks she slept without being disturbed and it felt wonderful.


	25. Ch 24 In which people find a finish

Thanks for all of the reviews, this is my much awaited chapter!

-MK

* * *

"I'm not nervous, I'm just…"

"Getting cold feet?"

"Exactly…" Jon paced slightly in his room, "Kind of, I'm not sure…"

"Jon, you've waited…almost 10 years, maybe more for this, you're more prepared for it than anyone else." Gary said, not stopping what he was doing.

"I know…"

"Jon, if you say one more things, I will hit you with my sword, and you will not want to have to explain to anyone why you have so many marks over your body…" Raoul growled, "I'd hate for you to say to Alanna that you got a bruise because you didn't think you were ready to marry, or else I'm sure she'd give you more than a bruise."

Jon sighed but kept silent, hoping his bride was having better luck.

* * *

She was, Alanna turned around looking at herself in the mirror.

"You have an hour left…" Someone muttered.

Alanna appraised herself, if Jon didn't like this, then was obviously blind.

"Well Alanna it's time to get started." Alanna nodded and took her position.

* * *

The royal wedding was filled with red. Red velvet lined the seats, and a red carpet fell in between rows of chairs. The leaves that surrounded them were a clear red, some yellow, and beautiful. The only things that weren't red were the tent under which Jonathan stood, and the entrance to the garden, which was white.

As the bridal march played the doors to the tent slowly opened. Thayet's daughter Kalasin walked down the aisle. Only a few years old, she proudly walked down the aisle, sporting her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She was followed by Buri who stood by Raoul. They both wore Tortall's colours the red and gold. Next came Gary and Cythera, who wore similar outfits, Cythera had made sure to make subtle differences in all of the clothing. Finally a pregnant (again) Thayet walked down, on Thom's arm.

The music stopped and people shifted, turning to look at the entrance. There stood Myles of Olau and at his arm was the loveliest lady many had seen.

Alanna had her hair in curls, half that here pinned up, half fell down her back. Her dress was pure white and had a bright silver brocade that was beautiful. She smiled at many familiar faces and finally she came to the end of the aisle. Myles handed her off to Jonathan, and muttered 'take care of her…' softly.

The ceremony began, and Jon reached out for Alanna's hand who, gripped his tightly.

Finally the priest came to the vows, and finally the end. Jon grabbed his bride and kissed her fiercely. Alanna grinned and returned his kisses.

"I love you," he murmured as they walked down the aisle in a shower of rose petals and music.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

"That was sweet." She smiled later that night. 

"Yes...are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine."

"You've been looking sick lately."

Alanna laughed, "Duke Baird's been saying that's been recurring since the Tusaine war, then with another injury my system's bpretty damaged."

Jon smiled, "As long as we're together."

Alanna rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to go soft you realize that?"

Jon chuckled slightly, "In a few years you'll be picking daisies and taking care of stray kittens, just you see!" Alanna hit him soundly.

"Ow..."

"That was a to tell you how much I love you."

"Then you must love me a lot."

Before Alanna could retort something, Jon kissed her firmly.

"I love you."

"I know...who couldn't?" Jon grinned, and kissed her again.

Alanna smiled slightly, maybe being married wouldn't be that bad.


	26. Ch 25 In which people bring bearings

Alanna had felt this coming for months. She was happy that the mage had not detected it, since she was not sure how he would have reacted. It had all happened so fast, the assassination, the war, everything had come to this moment.

Slowly she sat, waiting for Jon to join.

"Alanna?"

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk." She smiled weakly.

"All right." Jon sat opposite from her.

Alanna sighed, suddenly tired, "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"In Tusaine, I got injured…badly. Duke Baird had to assess me and see if I would be able to fight. I noticed something on his face, and I realized something that no one else knows."

Jon calmly asked, "Alanna?"

"I'm getting there…I lied to you and said it was something weakening my system, it's..."

"What?"

"Jon…my charm…I lost it months ago."

Jon's face stayed blank for a moment, until that sunk in.

"You…what? The charm…?"

"Eleni had given it to me. You remember?"

"I thought…" He sputtered, sitting back in his chair.

"Jon?" Alanna felt panic rise. She didn't expect Jon to react like this.

Jon took a breath in, "What you're trying to say is that…"

"…I'm with child."

Jon weakly smiled, "That's great…we're going to…" he laughed, "We'll…" He started to grin, then he calmly took Alanna and put her on his lap, firmly kissing her.

"You're happy?"

"I am…" he smiled.

"Good." She smiled, letting him kiss her again, "But if you keep holding me like that, you're not going to have baby..." He let her shift into a more comfortable position.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

Alanna's eyes were wide, "No one will know until I start to show."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Jon, people are going to think I've gone soft..." She looked at him for a second.

"Fine, but we will tell them eventually, and they won't find out on their own..."

Alanna nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice that she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

Myles called her aside for a second. Jon came along, which everyone thought normal, Alanna knew why.

"Well…" Myles smiled.

"What Myles?" Alanna asked innocently.

"How long?"

Alanna gave him a puzzled look.

"Alanna I need to know so that I can cancel classes, I wouldn't want it to happen without me being there."

Alanna frowned, looking at Jon. "Did you…How did…?"

"Jon did not tell me, however I would like to hear it from you."

Alanna blushed, and admitted it to her father, telling him she had 6-8 months left.

"Well, I won't tell anyone, however the rumors are swirling, so I'd start if I were you." With that he dismissed both of them.

When the returned to their room, Jon let out a sigh.

"That wasn't frightening." Jon smiled at her.

Alanna looked at him, "Why did you think it would be frightening?"

"I married his only daughter, and then now I…"

"Gave her a child?"

"Exactly, you've seen how Myles can be, I was afraid that he'd go ballistic and threaten to impale me or..."

Alanna laughed, resting her head on Jon's shoulder.

"Jon, I love you…"

He was silent.

"Jon?"

"That's good…"

"I'm sorry?"

"That's good to finally hear it. I thought I'd have to wait forever." He smiled and kissed her again.


	27. Epilogue

"Maddy!" Her mother called as she watched the teetering child try to walk along a bench.

"I'm good ma!" Maudeline of Conte called, her red hair fluttering. Big blue eyes stared back at her mother.

"Of course you're _good_. Your nurse however is worrying herself sick! I thought your father raised you better than that." Alanna chided, taking the five year old by her hand and leading her inside.

Three year old Cora tugged at her mother's skirts quietly, begging for attention. Trying to stop an upcoming tantrum, Alanna picked up her daughter and carried her with her left arm while using her right arm to separate her oldest children. Cora had her mother's eyes and father's hair, but she had lungs of someone else.

"Ma…!" Roald called, "Ali's locked herself in her room again!"

"Don't do a thing Roald. You better not be bursting the lock with your gift." Alanna warned.

She put Maddy in the hands of her nursemaid and turned back to her other children.

"Roald, what did I tell you?" she asked disapprovingly.

Roald grinned sheepishly, "She had my book." He had his father's looks, coal black hair and chilling blue eyes. He just turned fourteen and was still a page. The training master always had a complaint about him, but he was hard working and patient, most of all he was kind and loving.

"Ma, tell Roald he can knock on my door next time." Ali replied. Alianne of Conte had her father's hair that fell to her waist, and her mother's stunning eyes. She was a stubborn fifteen and a handful to look after.

"Roald, that door is there for a reason. You can't use your gift whenever you please. Ali, don't taunt your brother." Alanna sighed, tired already.

After she sorted out the small bickers of her children she checked the nursery.

Alan and Jasson, her twins slept in the room, quietly and peacefully. Alanna sighed, Alan had his mother's look, where as Jasson had his father's. She smiled, and quietly shut the door.

"Why did we have children?" she asked, entering her husband's study.

"Hmm? You mean the bundles joy?" He asked sincerely.

"If they're so joyous you can care for them." Alanna sighed, sinking into a chair.

Jon looked up from his paper, "I'm sure that running a country is harder than taking care of children…" he muttered.

"_I'm sorry?_" Alanna's voice was deadly.

Jon looked up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"I know exactly what you meant!" She snapped, "Fine, then you can take care of them!"

"Alanna that's hardly fair...I rule the country I can't just put that down because you want me too..." Jon said, tired.

"I'll run the country for a week, if you take care of the children." Alanna offered, smiling slightly.

Jon paused, "I didn't want it to come to this, but a vacation would be nice, besides how hard could it be?"

"Famous last words..." And for a moment her smile seemed sinister.

* * *

Jon stared at the mess in front of him. Ali's door had been fixed, but Roald was banging at it, his blue gift seeping out of his fingers. 

Jon gave him a warning glance. This apparently did nothing for his son, so he tried, "Roald please don't break your sister's door." In his iciest voice.

"Da…She's got my mirror."

"So get another one!"

"Da, that's not fair."

"Fine…" Jon banged on the door, "Ali open up!"

"I don't want to."

"At least give me the mirror." Jonathan sighed, sensing the teenage hormones rising

Ali heaved open the door. "Why do you always side with Roald, I didn't take a mirror!" Ali slammed the door in his face.

"Ali…" He stood in shock.

"Da…Da watch me!" a voice called from outside.

Jon turned to see Maddy hanging from a branch outside.

"Mom's going to kill you for that…" Roald muttered, whistling softly.

"Thank you for that note.." Jon sighed tiredly.

"Maddy…stop that…Maddy!" He called.

"Da…DA!" Maddy felt her grip slipping.

"Maddy!" Jon sent out tendrils of his own gift to carry his daughter and gently put her on the ground.

"DA!" Maddy tried to hug her father but found herself unable to move. Her father's gift had tightly wrapped her up, and Maddy started to cry.

Jon gently picked her up and handed her to a nursemaid.

He sighed, feeling sweat start to form. At least that was it, the children were accounted for. With that cries broke out from the nursery.

* * *

The twins were simply dirty and needed their diapers changing. Jon sighed, going into the hallway, where he found his crying daughter running to her room. 

Jon knocked on her door quietly.

"Ali?"

"Leave me alone…"

"Ali It's your father, what's wrong?"

"You don't understand…"

"I was teenager once, I might understand it better than you understand it." He sighed.

The lock clicked, letting Jon open it.

"What's wrong?" he sat beside his daughter on her bed.

"I hate life. Boys are trouble…Life is nasty…" She sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

"It's okay…shh…" Jon did his best to comfort her.

"Thanks Da." She smiled slightly and then hugged him, "You're right I should invite Arnold to meet you tomorrow."

"What…but…"

"Thanks da, I knew you'd understand. I mean so what if he's courting another…"

"Ali…I think…"

"You're totally right, he said he loved me, not that hussy." Ali smiled slightly, "I'm sure you'll like him da, he's so good, even though he can be rough sometimes…"

"Ali, you and him haven't…" Jon blushed.

"Not exactly…I suppose that's the next step though. I could...that would certainly ensure that he'd stay with me. Oh Da you come up with the best of ideas!"

"Alianne!" Jon had a look of horror on his face.

"Thanks Da!" Lianne kissed her father's cheek and skipped out.

Cora looked up at her father with large purple eyes, she moved her arms up to carry her.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's not here right now sweets."

"I want mommy."

"Mommy's busy…"

She pouted and then started to cry, which led to a full blown temper tantrum.

* * *

Jon sighed tiredly, and threw himself into a chair. 

"We have demon children." He told his wife, "Not only did I deal with a five year old who believe that's she is the greatest adventurer ever, I had two very smelly and temperamental twins, a whiny and tantrum throwing three year old, a fourteen year old who's thinks he's too big for his breeches, and if that's not enough I think I told our daughter to jump into a haystack with a violent man who's seeing another woman." Jon rubbed his temples.

Alanna laughed, "The bundles of joy?" she teased, to which Jon shot her a look.

"I'm thinking of letting capital punishment being someone to watch our children for a day instead of going to the mines..." he sighed.

"That's just cruel..." Alanna teased again, "But we still have each other."

"I was wrong and you were right, I've lost the wager and will do anything you require."

"All right...then I'm going to go visit Keladry in the training yards..."

Her husband shot her a look.

"That's hardly fair."

"I know dear, but Roald's been passing notes to her, so be patient you don't need more conservatives storming here, all right?"

"I hate being queen."

"Just spend some time with the little ones, and you'll forget everything...oh by the way I'm not sure how much power I put into that spell with Maddy, so she'll stay frozen for a while..."

"I remember why I love you..." Alanna sighed and kissed him, before returning to the bundles of joy...her bundles of joy.

* * *

"So did everyone do as I ask?" She smiled at her children. 

"I did, I ran around for minutes and kept Daddy busy."

"I tried to be as whiny as possible mother." Roald said from a book.

"I trew a tantwum..." Cora said.

Ali laughed slightly, "Father's going to thinkg twice before trying to set me up..."

"Very good, Maddy and Cora, the cook has surprises for you two, Ali and Roald I left ..._gifts_... in your room..." Alanna smiled as she watched them leave, that would teach Jon for underestimating their children...

* * *

That was the last chapter I'm sorry to say, I love you all and I'm going to have a new story coming out soon, so look for it! 

For the last time, I bowand the curtain comes down...

-MK


End file.
